Un saiyajin en konoha
by Alister 01
Summary: Despues de que gohan matara ha cell no contaba con q un agujero espacio tiemo se abriria absorviendolo en el proceso y llevando aun mundo donde existen ninjas q se daran cuenta q no estan solos en el universo y q la llegada del semi saiyajin podria resultar en serios problemas tanto para el como para sus nuevos amigos
1. Chapter 1

_Hola amigos del fanfiction pues como pueden ver soy nuevo en esto y pues este es mi primer fanfic y pues espero q les guste,por el momento esto solo sera una breve explicacion,la verdad esq llevo leyendo fanfics desde los 12 años actualmente tengo 17 a solo dos meses de cumplir 18 casi un hombre jeje,bueno como seguia y pues la verdad esque ami me gusta mas leer q escribir,pero saben no se pero creo q yo si esque hay otros,bueno como seguia yo soy uno de los pocos autores a tienen tiempo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y un dia de estos me dije ami mismo, mi mismo q haces perdiendo el tiempo haciendo nada mientras podrias estar usando ese valioso tiempo para publicar fics,y pues no solo eso me inspiro sino tambien grandes autores como lo son taro3050 ,alucard77 que ya se lo dije a el y lo buelvo a decir aqui sin duda alguna el rey del harem . jessy hyuga y yumerihaba2 y muchos mas pero eyos fueron mi pricipal inspiracion y me dieron el valor suficiente para decidir entrarle a esto y espero subir muchos fanfics de su agrado y q merzcan su apoyo y sus reviews. Y q mientras vaya creciendo como autor tambiem recibir sus criticas tanto positivas como constructivas y espero evitar las negativas pero ya veremos jeje,xq un review motiva a seguir escribiendo y pues bueno un insulto te baja la moral es por eso q tambien les pido de favor su mas sincera comprension ya q apenas soy un novato en esto y pues muchas gracias y espero q esta historia sea de su agrado :) esta historia tendra lugar en los acontesimientos de la saga de cell teniendo como protagonista a gohan .y pues como un autor q ha investigado especialmente basandome de los datos de wikipedia no le reducire el poder a gohan para hacer batallas mas entretenidas ,pues la verdad ami me gusta ser realista y con toda la inforcion q he leido,seria incoherente pensar q los de naruto podrian hacer algo contra los de dbz aunq si tienen lo suyo pero ya no al nivel de dbz,y buelvo a explicar no tengo nada en contra de naruto o sus fans es mas naruto es uno de mis animes favoritos pero solo soy realista,ha y solo para agregar posiblemente aiga harem por que aun no estoy seguro de si lo hare o no pero viendo todo el increible material de alucard tal ves lo aga no prometo nada ya veremos ,buenos pues adios cuidense y nos leemos pronto,como dije a digerencia de otros autores puede q yo suba los capitulos un poco mas rapidos pero no prometo nada,bueno pues eso era todo pronto subo el capitulo 1.y buenos adios y nos leemos pronto,se despide su amigo Alister 01_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos del fanfic,jeje,diculpen que aun no aya subido el capitulo bueno la verdad esque tenia planeado subirlo hoy pero tengo un problema y espero que ustds me ayuden para asi poder publicar mi historia,bueno el ptoblema es este,como ya se dieron cuenta tanto como en la explicacion y este capitulo que,tenia que ser el primer capitulo de mi fic pero por lo el problema del cual quiero que me ayuden a resolverlo,bueno por eso hoy no pude subirlo,bueno pues veran que todo lo qur yo escribo sale todo junto pues ese es el problema,cada ves que escribia el capitulo y le dejaba los espacios de escritura,y le dava save,siempre me salia como esto ,todo junto y por eso no lo pude subir por que seri horrible que ustds leyeran mi primer capitulo asi todo desordenado,no le entemderian nada,pues y por eso les pido su ayuda ora que me digan y me ayuden como puedo hacer para resolver este problema,y tambien he visto en youtube que los autores pegan sus historias ya asi en donde se guarfan,y es lo que me ha puesto ha pensar,que quisas tengo que escribir el fic en otra parte o nesecito alguna aplicacion no se por eso les pido de favot que me ayuden a resolver este problema y esta duda, se los agradeceria mucho y,solo para agregat,yo no escribo en una compu,yo escribo en un telefono android 4.4.2,asi que si fueran tan amables de decirme como se escribe un fic en un telefono se los agradeceria,y asi poder subir mi primer capitulo,estare esperando su respuesta,por favor**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos de fanfiction .Haaaaa,SI!,!GRACIAS DIOS PADRE ,TE AMO,como podran ver gracias a diosito,ya resolvi mi problema,y hoy si podre escribir mi historia jajaja si,lo siento esque estoy muy feliz,por que hoy si hoy es el dia donde** publico **mi primer capituo,y pues espero que les guste tanto a (Alucard77,El chico 64 y a omegachaotic) y alos futuros lectores que espero se interesen en esta historia,ya saben acepto sus criticas constructivas,y si algo no les gusta les pedire que me lo digan pacificamente y sin insultos,bueno pues vamos con los agradecientos.**

 **El chico 64:** _hola amigo gracias por interesarte por esta historia ,y pues esperando que el capitulo 1 sea de tu agrado,y pues en cuanto al nombre del fic jeje,disculpa si parece que copie un poco el nombre de tu fic ,te digo con toda sinceridad que esa no era mi intencio,y pued fue el unico titulo que se me paso por la mente jeje,y pues si ya me lei tu fic y se ve interesante amigo,espero que lo continues pronto,y suerte ,y pues eso es todo por el momento,cuidate y nos leemos pronto._

 **Alucard77:** _Hola amigo,me emociona que tu ,al igual que los otros dos autores que me an dejado review,se ayan interesado por esta historia,y pues espero aue te guste,y pues por supuesto que tomare en cuenta tus consejos amigo,te los agradezco mucho,jajaja y hablando de personajes que nos caen mal,pues en lo personal,es minato jaja enserio es el personaje que menos me agrada de naruto,no se ati jaja,y pues gracias tbiem ppt el apoyo amigo,gracias a dios logre resolver mi problema y,espero que te guste el capitulo,nos leemos pronto,aunque por pm no podria se por que aun tengo que resolver ese problema,bueno pues cuidate y espero que tu tambien actualises pronto tus increibles fics,nos leemos pront_ **O.**

 **Omegachaotic:** Hola amigo gracias por tu comentario,y interesarte por esta historia,y pues si parece plagio pero como se lo dije al autor original,mi intencion no era esa,solo que fue el unico nombre que se me ocurrio por el momento,y pues por el momento eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo,y nos leemos pronto.

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:Dragonball Z y Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen ambos son propiedad de Akira toriyama y Masashi kishimoto respectivamente._**

 ** _Capitulo 1:El Inicio de una nueva aventura._**

En estos momentos se llevaba acabo una feroz batalla entre el malvado androide cell,y el primogenito de goku,son gohan,una lucha de poderes y fuerza,una lucha de fuerza donde solo podria aver un vencedor,aun con la ayuda de goku,yamcha, tien ,krilin y piccolo,ese vencedor parecia ser cell,aun con toda su fuerza,ha gohan le era imposible ganar terreno,mientras que cell poco a poco ganaba terreno.

!SUPERA El PODER,SUPERALO GOHAN! - Eran las palabras de goku mientras intentaba hacer que gohan liberara su maximo potencial en esta feroz batalla.

Papá -

Ya te dije que no estas ulizando tu maximo poder,dejalo hacer una explosion - eran las palabras de goku mientras intentaba hacer que gohan liberara su maximo poder

Asta nunca - todo eso fue interrumpido por las palabras de cell que estaba decidido ha acabar esta batalla,mientras su ataque ganaba mas y mas terreno,el monstruo estaba apunto de cumplit su cometido.

Pero en ese momento,una ataque de energia ,lanazado por vegeta logro dar de lleno en el monstruo,el ataque era insignificante y no logro hacerle ni un rasguño a cell,pero si logro desconcentrarlo,unos segundos,dandole la oportunidad a gohan de poder eliminar al monstruo de una ves por todas.

!AHORA GOHAN! -

!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - con un feroz grito de batalla gohan libero todo si poder ,concentrandolo en poderoso kame hame ha,que poco a poco iba desintegrando a cell hasta la ultima celula,para que ya no pudiera regenerarse o regresar,mientras esto sucedia gohan ya no podia mas,muentras su ataque seguia su curso,todo asu alrededor,empezaba hasese oscuro,pero cuando su cuerpo estaba a punto de desplomarse al suelo,el solido material desaparecio ,dejando ha gohan flotando en un lugar,oscuro y sin vida algun.

Qu...que es este lugar,acaso estoy muerto - eran las palabras de gohan mientras flotaba en ese lugar,inclusive ya no sentia el ki de sus amigos,pero ya no pudo seguir reflexionando sobre su situacion ya que,volvio ha caer en la inconsiencia,mientras su cuerpo se dirijia a el unico punto de luz,que habia en ese limbo de lugar.

 **MUNDO SHINOBI**

Mientras tanto,el equipo 7 se dirigia hacia el pais de las olas,mientras escoltaban al viejo constructor de puentes,tazuna,aunque la mision no abia sido un paseo en el paraque,ya que ase pocos momentos abia sido atacados por ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla.

Despues de que kakashi acabara cono los ninjas renegados,tazuna no tubo mas opcion que confesarles ,que era perseguido por un magnate llamado "gato",explicandoles que hace un año llego al pueblo,y con todo su dinero logro adueñarse de las transportaciones y sus embarcaciones,y explicandoles que su unica esperanza era el puente ya que con la construccion de este,gato perderia todo su poder.

Al final el equipo 7 decidio ayudar ,al constructor.

Todos ivan camino al pais de las olas,muy alertos por si otra emboscada se sernia sobre ellos.

Pero todo eso gue interrumpido cuando escucharon un poderos sonido silvante ,que cortaba el aire ,pero aun asi no se podia dislumbrar que era lo que sucedia.

Mm,que es ese sonido - preguntaba el portador del kyubi.

Pero todo eso fue interrumpido ,cuando lograban ver que un extraño objeto iva callendo de las nuves era imposible visualizarlo ya que,aunque el objeto poco a poco iva acercandose,venia con una tremenda velocidad cegadora.

Pero que es eso,kakashi sensei? - preguntaba la pequeña haruno,pero sus palabras calleron en oidos sordos ya que el ,hatake estaba mas consentrado en la direcion en la que se dirijia el extraño objeto.

El pequeño objeto estaba apunto de detonar en el suelo,y eso no era una buena sueñal.

!TODOS AL SUELO! - gritaba kakashi cuando el objeto iso contacto con el suelo,repentino pero sus alumnos obedecieron de inmediato asu sensei .

Cuando el objeto iso contacto con tierra firme causo una pequeño temblor,y una fuerte ventisca,que impacto de lleno en los ninjas,quienes sentian que en cualquier momenro saldrian volando,kakashi mando un poco de chakra a sus pies oara sostenerse mejor,pero los genin no contaron con la misma suerte,yq que la ventisca los envio a volar unos metros.

Estan todos bien? - pregunto kakashi asegutandose de que ninguno de sus alumnos ubiese resultados herido,por la fuerte caida que sufrieron debido ala poderosa ventisca.

Hai - era la respuesta de sus alumnos al asegurarse de que solo abiam sufrido pequeños rasguños menores.

Cuando todos se recuperaron de la resiente sacudida,pusieron sus miradas en la direccion donde el pequeño objeto impacto.

 _que fue todo eso,acaso abra sido una especie de meteorito o algo asi,pero aun asi no parecia un meteorito,que..que significa esto -_ Eran los pensamientos de kakashi mientrad asimilaba la resiente situacion.

Ha,que fue todo eso - preguntaba el uchiha asu sensei.

Vaya eso fue de locos - decia naruto mientras aun no lograba recuperarse como los demas.

Qu..que demonios fue todo eso - preguntaba el espufectado tazuna,ya que jamas en su vida abia estado en una situacion asi

Mmmm,vamos aver,pero quedense detras de mi ,no sabemos que es eso y quedense cera de tazuna ,por si acaso -

Hai - era la respuesta de sus alumnos.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar de los hechos,lograban divisar que el entorno asu alrededor resultp gravemente afectado,lo que antes era un bosque ,hoy era un desatre,los arboles habian sido dañados por la ventisca,desprendiendolos de la tierea a todos y ademas el suelo estaba en muy mal estado,con muchas grietas la mayoria demasiado grandes.

 _Pero que fue todo eso,que poder -_ La verdad esque kakashi jamas abia visto nada igual en su vida,el rango de destruccion del impacto,era mucho mayor y peligroso que cualquier ataque que ubiese visto en su vida.

Mientras estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del ninja copia,konoha se le vino ala mente,un escalofrio recorrio su columna se solo pensar los serios daños que ubiera causado ese extraño fenomeno,de aver tenido como objetivo konoha,ubieran avido miles de miertos.

Tan enmismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que ya estaban llegando al lugar de la explosion.

!HE!,miren ahi ,que es eso - eran las palabras del naruto mientras señalaba,el lugar donde se ayaba el objeto que poco a poco empezaba hacer visto.

Todos voltearo al lugar indicado,pero una cortina de polvo que aun asi acto de precensia no les dejaba ver muy bien el extraño objeto.

Con todo este polvo alrededor no podemos ver que es esa cosa - decia el uchiha mientras,intentaba tambien vusualizar el objeto,pero le era imposible con todo ese polvo que no les dejaba ver nada de lo que abia delante de ellos.

Esperenme aqui,ire aver - decia kakashi mientras empezaba a caminar asi la enorme cortina de polvo.

Pero kakashi sens..

Dije que esperen aqui,es una orden - las palabras de sakura fueron cortada por la reprimenda vos de kakashi,ya era demasiado que estubieram en ese peligroso lugar.

H..hai - era la simple respuesta de la haruno,ya que ella tambien tenia curiosidad por saber que era ese extraño objeto que causo todo ese desastre.

Mientras kakashi retomaba su camino asi el lugar donde residia el objeto que no podia visualizar de lejos,pero mientras mas se acercaba iva teniendo una mejor vision de su objetivo,cuando estaba lo sificientemente cerca,pudo ver que el causante de esa explosion no era un objeto,si no una persona .

He?, - kakashi no se esperba encontrarse aun pequeño que no aparentaba mas de 12 años,pero lo que mas le llamaba la atencion era el mal estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño.

Al parecer esta demasiado lastimado,y su brazo derecho esta roto,pero..que fue lo que le paso? - eran los pensamientos de kakashi mientras se acercaba mas al chico para verlo mejor y comprobar si estaba con vida,lo cual para el era imposible.

He?,todavia sigue con vida,pero como? ,nadie seria capaz de sobrevivir a una caida asi y mucho menos en este estado - kakashi no salia de su sorpresa,cuando comprobo si el chico sun seguia vivo,la verdad esque tenia curiosidad por saber quiem era este chicl.

Mmm,asimple vista parece un artista marcial - decia con vos aburrida,aunque se dio cuenta que el chico tenia un fisico que increible,ningun shinobi poseia un fisico como el de este chico,para ser un artista marcial,era sorprendente.

No puedo dejarlo asu suerte aqui,ademas de que me da mucha curiosidad saber quien es - sin mas preambulo ,kakashi levanto al chico del suelo y lo subio asu espalda mientras se dirijia de vuelta con sus alumnos.

He oigan no creen que debimos averlo acompañado,ya se tardo un poco - decia naruto mientras miraba hacia la direccion donde hace poco se abia ido kakashi.

Hmp - era la respuesta del uchiha,mientras esperaba con los demas que su sensei volviera - tu lo oiste dijo que nos quedaramos aqui y que cuidaramos de el - decia sasuke miemtras señalaba a tazuna.

Yo se lo que dijo teme, pero aun asi ire a comprobar solo para estar seguro -

Hm, as lo que quiera dobe -

Grrr - naruro lo queria matar,pero no era tiempo para estar peleando con sasuke ,tenia que ver si su sensei estaba bien,ya que no sabiam que cosa era lo que abia causado ese desastre.

Naruto no vaya,es muy peligroso - decia sakura

No te preocupes solo ire a hechar un vistaso,para ver que pasa,no me acercare mucho - decia naruto con su sonrisa zorruna

Cuando naruto estaba apunto de dar el primer paso para ir al lugar donde abia ido kakashi,ya bl era necesario ya que el mencionado empezaba a salir de ese lugar aunque no venia solo traia aun chico muy lastimado en su espalda.

Ha,kakashi sense volvio,he? Quien es ese? - preguntaba cofundido naruto del chico que kakashi ponia en el suelo.

No lo se por eso lo traje conmigo -

Acaso..esta muerto - preguntaba sakura,que aun no se recuperaba del trauma de ser atacados por los ninjas de la niebla.

No,solo esta inconsiente y lastimado - decua kakashi con su vos aburrida.

Mm,y acasi el fue el que provoco todo este desastre - preguntaba el uchiha mientras miraba al chico que parecia un poco mayor que el.

Eso parece - era la simple respuesta del ninja copia.

Pe..pero como , eso es imposible - contestaba la anonada kunouchi,mientras miraba al chico que estaba en un estado grave,y su brazo derecho roto,la verdad esque le parecia imposible que alguien en ese estado sobreviviera a una caida como esa.

Hm.y aque piensas hacer con el - era la fria pregunta del uchiha para su sensei.

Pues tenia pensado traerlo con nosotros - respondio el jounin con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que se marcaba en su mascara de un solo ojo destapado.

Solo seria un estorbo mas en la mision - decia el uchiha.

Je,pues correremos el riesgo - decia kakashi aun con su sonrisa.

Hmp, -

Podria ayudarlo usando los primero auxilios que traigo conmigo pero,aun asi necesitaria un lugar donde descansar y estamos muy lejos de la aldea - preguntaba la kunouchi mientras se acercaba para revisar al pequeño,era una suerte de que llevaba primeros auxilios con ella,asi que empezo a limpiar la sangre del rostro del chico y de su abdomen,lo cual sonrojo un poco ala kunouchi,al ver el trabajado cuerpo del chico pero quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza ,para proseguir a vendar cuidadosamente el brazo del chico

Mmm - kakashi pensaba en que podria hacer en esta situacion.

No es necesario que regresen asu aldea,cuando llegemos ami casa,podran dejar al pequeño oara que descanse,y ustedes tambien.

Hm,bien entonces esta decidido, - decua kakashi con su sonrisa y ojo cerrado.

Si si,como sea mientras me lleven ami pueblo sano y salvo mas rapido mejor - decia tazuna ya un poco exasperado.

Mientras todo esto sucedia sakura seguia vendando el brazo del demi saiyajin,ya le faltaba poco para terminar.

Pero en ese instante el hibrido empezo a abrir los ojos .

E..esta despertando - las palabras de la kunouchi,hicieron que todos voltearan asia el chico que en efecto empezaba a reaccionar.

Don..donde estoy - decia el demi saiyajin,mientras intentaba visualisar su alrededor,pero le era imposible,ya que su vista estaba borrosa.

Cuando su vista se recupero ,lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes,que lo miraba con preocupacion.

He oye amigo estas bien,di algo - decia naruto mientras sd acercaba al chico.

Tu...-

He? Que pasa - pregunto la confundida kunouchi.

Acaso..tu eres,un angel - y con esas ultimas palabras gohan le dio una vez mas la bienvenida ala inconciensia.

Un..un angel - sakura estaba muy sonrojada por las palabras del chico,pero todo eso fue interrumpido por kakashi.

Bien hay que darnos prisa,Hay que seguir con el camino antes de que empiese a oscurecer - decia el ninja copia mientras se acercaba a gohan y lo ponia de nuevo en su espalda.

Ya era hora - decia tazuna cansado de la situacion.

Hee? Sakura estas bien,estas muy roja - le preguntaba naruto ala pequeña genin que aun seguia en el mismo lugar y muy sonrojada.

Si..si no es nada - decia mientras se paraba de salto y seguia alos demas.

He,si tu lo dices - decia naruto mientras seguia ala kunouchi.

Mientras tanto con sakura.

 _Pero que me esta pasando,yo solo tengo ojos oara sasuke-kun -_ Decia la kunouchi en sus pensamientos,pero aun asi no podia entender como esque se sentia nerviosa ante un chico que apenas acababa de conocer - _Lo admito es guapo pero aun asi,no le llega alos talones a sasuke-kun,esto solo debe ser un malentendido si solo eso ,este ha sido un dia duro y solo necesito un descanso, y toda esta locura abra terminado -_ intentaba convenserse la haruno.

Despues de un tiempo de estar caminando,para llegar al pais de las olas,el cielo empezaba a oscureserce,lo que significaba que tendrian que descansar por hoy para seguir con su camino al siguiente dia.

Bien acamparemos aqui esta noche,y seguiremos mañana - decia kakashi mientras bajava el cuerpo de gohan al suelo,ya que tambien dd cargar al chico todo el dia al jounin le dolian los brazos,pero la relajacion llego cuando puso a gohan en el suelo - haa,muchl mejor - decia el ninja copia mientras asi un par de estiramientos asus brazos.

Mientras los genin acian la fogata para acampar esa noche, antes de ir a dormir y empezar su turno de vigilancia.

Bien es hora de los turnos de vigilancia en este orden,primero sasuke y yo aremos el primer turno,el segundo lo aran naruto y sakura - decia kakashi mientras ala kunouchi le desgusto esto ya que queria estar a solas con sasuke,miemtras que naruto solo sonrio - y el ultimo turno lo are duda? - pregunto kakashi apesar de que la kunouchi queria protestar,al final se resigno a ni hacerlo ya que temia que su sensei se enojara con ella.

Bien aceptare eso como un si - decia kakashi mientras se dirijia asi un arbol cercano,para vigilar y seguido por sasuke que se sentaba unos metros mas lejos de el.

Y asi paso la noche con kakashi y sasuke en vigilancia,hasta que les toco turno a naruto y sakura.Y despues de aver terminado el turno de naruto y sakura le toco turno de nuevo a kakashi,que decir que fue una vugilancia un poco incomoda para la kunoucho ya que sus mejillas se poniam rojas de solo ver al chico que descanzaba a unos metros de al final todo resulto ellos la verdad esque la haruno no sabia que le pasaba por que se sentia asi cuando estaba cerca de ese chico que apenas conocia.

Al final estaba solo kakashi sentado en un arbol contemplando las estrellas del cielo que aunciaba que pronto amaneceria ,pero despego su mirada del cielo para dirijirla hacia el chico que descanzaba en su bolsa de dormir.

Quien eres?, la verdad esque me da mucha curiosidad por saber quien es el pero,todo asu tiempo ,ya falta poco para llegar al pais de las olas - decia el hatake mientras dirijia su vista de nuevo al cielo.

 **Y bueno hasta aqui llegaremos por hoy amigos,espero que el capitulo les aya gustado,lo se no los culpo si no les gusta el inicio no soy muy bueno para esas cosas,pero no lo complete todo por que aun tengo que ver la pelea entre zabuza y kakashi y como ven gohan aun sigue inconciente por lo que aun voy ha hacer qur recupere la conciensia,aunque sea por unos segundos pero el participara en la pelea contra zabuza.**

 **y pues bueno tambien queria saber su opinion sobre la narracion,les gusta o no porque si no lec gusta,voy a tomar la narracion que omegachaotic me sujerio que es asi ,personaje,dialogo y accion,espero su respueste.**

 **Ha y solo para terminar quiero agregar que si abra harem y que lo maximo seran unas diez chicas,pero es aqui donde le pido ayuda a alucard77,cuantas chicas seria lo apropiado para el harem,te agradeceria muchl si me ayudaras en esto.**

 **Ha y para terminar,solo queria decirles que hanabi si estara en el harem ,pero hinata no se la verdad esque no se como hacer que su enamoramientl se traslade a gohan,ya que sabemos que la chica esta loca por naruto pero,si se les ocurre una idea de como hacer que se enamore de gohan ,les pedire que por favor me la digan.**

 **Y pues bueno esto era todo hasta el proximo capitulo que estara listo en dos dias,o posiblemente menos pero,tres dias son lo maximo que me voy a tardar haciendolo,y tambien como me tengo que ver unos capitulos por adelantado de naruto para hacerme una idea de que es lo que voy a poner ,no es que no aya visto naruto,ya lo he visto y muy buen anime para agregar,pero ase tiempo que vi los capitulos y ya ni me acuerdo mucho de ellos.**

 **Ha y la ultima duda ,talves ponga cosas de dbs pero cuando la historia vaya mas adelantada,talves cuando vaya en el arco de shipuden,y hablando de dbs no se a ustedes per en lo personal el capitulo de hoy me gusto mucho,ademas esa battle royal que van ha hacer em el torneo de poder sd ve muy ustedes que les parece,jaja ha y como pueden ver el gohanxsakura es oficial,bueno pues nos leemos pronto,se despide su amigo alister 01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos he,aqui yo de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia,la verdad esque me alegra mucho que les aya gustado eso me animo mas a escribir el segundo capitulo,pues bueno sin mas preambulo prosigamos con los agradecimientos.**

 **Omegachaotic:Hola amigo la verdad esque me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y pues si la verdad esque no me di cuenta de ese error jeje,y en cuanto poner a shion en ves de hinata,mmm lo pensare pero gracias por la idea,espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **Yumerihaba2: hola amigo,me alegra enserio que te aya gustado el fic,y jeje dices que tengo talento pues gracias viniendo de ti esas palabras me llenan de confianza y con mas ganas de escribir,claro sin despreciar alos otros que me dejam reviews que son igual de importantes para mi y mi motivacion.y pues sies un gohanxsakura es bueno saber que te gusta esta pareja,y pues te queria preguntar ya que tu sabes mucho de harem,cuanto seria lo adecuado de chicas en un harem,espero que me ayudes con esta duda amigo,pues sin mas ,espero que te guste el y de paso decirte,que espero actualises pronto tu tambien tu increible historia pues,nos leemos luego.**

 **Elchico 64:hola muchas gracias por decir esas palabras como dije y lo vuelvo a decir me llenan de confianza y ganas de seguir escribiendo,y si logre resolver mi problema gracias a dios,y ya me lei tu segundo capitulo,que puedo decir,tu nunca decepsionas,buen cap amigo enserio espero que subas pronto el 3 cap lo espero con ansias,y si gracias por la sujerencia la verdad esq creo,creo q la are por q no soy muy bueno pensando en situaciones q enojen a sakura,una talves pueda da ser algo relacionado con su frente,pero are el intento,ademas creo que sera algo facil ya que segun me he visto en el anime sakura es facil de enojar,pues bueno sin mas que decir espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Guest:gracias amigo me alegro enserio de q te aya gustado el fic,y q mi forma de narrar y escribir no aya sido problema,y si pondre mas cuidado en los errores ortograficos,pues bueno por el momento eso seria todo gracias por interesarte por la historia,y espero q te guste el capitulo.**

 **Renuncia de derechos:Dragonball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen ambos son propiedad de Akira toriyama y Masashi kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 2:Despertar**

Ala mañana siguiente el equipo 7 y compañia tomaron rumbo al pais de las olas,en una barcacion q los llevaria asi el puente que crusarian para llegar a casa de tazuna,y asi poder dar por terminada la mision,aunque aun seguia la prioridad de llegar lo mas rapido posible a casa de tazuna,por que aun con los primeros auxilios de sakura,gohan aun necesitaba todo el descanso posible para sanar completamente.

-esta niebla estan espesa,no se puede ver nada - eran las palabras de sakura por el exceso de niebla que abia asu alrededor.

-Si,ha por cierto sakura debo felicitarte.

-He,por que? -

-Bueno pues por ayudar al chico - mencionaba kakashi,mientras volteaba su cabeza donde descansaba el cuerpo de gohan - solo miralo,lo encontre en mal estado,pero con los cuidados que le diste ya se ve un poco mejor,no soy medico pero diria que su unica problema solo seria el brazo,y unas cuantas heridas.

-Heee ,eso nno fue nada,solo hice lo que pude,ademas ubiera hecho lo mismo por usted y sasuke,incluso por naruto - comentaba la haruno,mientras no podia evitar estar roja como un tomate,en parte de los alagos de kakashi,el chico que ni siquiera conocia la asia sentirse rara y nerviosa,no podia verle por mas de 3 segundos.

-jeje,si lo se -

 _Haaaa,que es lo que me esta pasando por que me siento asi cuando esta cerca,nno sera que,nooo,como puedes pensar eso tu solo tienes ojos para sasuke el ninja mas genial,y sexy de la aldea -_ Eran los pensamientos de sakura intentando convenserse de que el chico que ni siquiera conocia,le estaba empezando a gustar. - _no,esto solo debe ser sintomas por lo dificil que ha resultado la mision,cuando lleguemos a casa del señor tazuna,tomare un buem descando y ala mañana siguiente,todo sera como antes,si eso are._

 ** _Nota:perdo por interrumpir su lectura les ruego me disculpen,pero debo decirles que en esta parte are que tazuna les vuelva a contar sobre lo de gato,ya me vi el capitulo y me di cuenta que les cuenta sobre gato en esta escena,y no cuando kakashi derrota alos hermanos demonio,como creia yo,asi que les ruego que omitan todas esas partes del primer capitulo donde mencione a gato y todo eso,pues sin mas ya no los interrumpo,y espero que sigan disfrutando del capitulo._**

-señor tazuna, antes de llegar al muelle quiero pedirle una cosa...con respecto a los que lo perseguian,necesito saber por que,si usted no nos lo dice,tendre que dar por terminada la mision - mencionaba kakashi mientras quitaba su mirada tipica mirada aburrida de gohan,y la ponia sobre tazuna.

-Mmm...no tengo otra opcion mas que contarte,no,quiero que sepas la verdad - respondia tazuna mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver a kakashi - el hombre que quiere mi vida es uno muy peaueño,que tiene una dombra grande y mortal.

-Una sombra mortal ... Mm quien es? -

-Tu lo conoces,almenos se que as oido su nombre antes,es uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo,un magnate de las tranportaciones,llamado "gato".

-mmm,gato,de transportaciones gato?,un lider de los negocios todo el mundo lo conoce.

-Gato,es un ejecutivo respetable de una famosa compañia,eso es cierto,pero por debajo del agua y los mismos metodos despiadados toma ventaja de sus rivales en los negocios y las naciones,el vende droga y contrabando,utilizando pandillas y ninjas,fue justo hace un año, que gato le hecho el ojo a nuestra tierra de las olas, vino a nuestra isla y uso todo el dineto de su fortuna para adueñarse de las transportaciones y embarcaciomes,cualquiera que se interpusira en su camino,simplemente desaparecia,en una nacion que es una isla ayien tiene el control del ma lo tiene todo,finanzas gobierno nuestras propias vidas,pero hay algo aloque gato le teme,el puente,cuando este terminado eso nos comunicara con tierra firme y eso le quitara el control,o soy el constructor de ese puente.

-Con que es eso debido aque usted tiene a cargo ese puente,se esta interponiendo en el camino de ese gangster - respondia sakura seriamente.

-Lo que significa que los chicos contra los que peleamos en el campo,trabajan para gato - respondia sasuke.

-Mmm,no lo entiendo, si usted sabia que era peligroso y que enviaria a unos ninjas ha asesinarlo,por que nos lo oculto - le recriminaba kakashi a tazuna.

-Por que la aldea de las olas,es una nacion pequeña y empobrecida,ni nuestros nobles tienen mucho dinero,el comun de la gente y los que estan construyendo ese puente ,no pueden pagar por una mision de clasificacion A o B, es mucho muy caro,si ustedes terminan su mision dejandome en tierra,no abra ningun puente,me asesinaran antes de que llegue ami casa...pero no se sientan mal por eso,por supuesto que mi dulce y pequeño nieto se molestara y llorara,!abuelo quiero ami abuelo! -

Mientras sakura y naruto lo veian con una cara enojada,por lo ultimo mencionado.

-Y mi hija condenara alos ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas,y vivira su vida con sufrimiento denunciandolos y maldiciendolos por aver abandonado asu padre...y tambien como ayudaran a ese pobre niño aue decidieron traer con ustedes,aun con la ayuda de la puequeña el chico aun corre peligro,ademas de su brazo que no se ustedes pero cada ves lo veo peor...haa bueno no es su culpa olvidenlo -

Mmmm,en fin no nos queda otro camino,mantendremos su seguridad - respondia kakashi con una sonrisa que se notaba en su mascara,y tambien dandose la posibilidad de que la casa de tazuna es el unico lugar donde podrian hacer que el desconocido que llevaban con ellos descansara ,por que tenia razon apesar de que gohan asimple vista paresiera estar recuperandose,la verdad esque la ayuda de la haruno no era suficiente para poder decir que gohan ya estaba fuera de peligro,en especial su brazo,del cual no se habia fijado pero si,du brazo empezaba a ponerse cada ves peor.

-Ho, estoy agradecido - mencionaba tazuna pero en su mente - _je lo logre -_ eran los pensamientos triunfantes de tazuna al aver logrado chantajear alos ninjas.

 _-hmp -_ era el gesto de desagrado de sasuke mientras volteaba aver a gohan que aun se veia de grabedad,la verdad esque si por el fuera ya lo ubiese abandonado pero,no le quedaba de otra,era la decision de su sensei y fuera como fuera debia respetarla - _espero,no nos causes problemas en el camino -_ terminaba el uchiha con ese ultimo pensamiento,y con su mirada aun en gohan.

 _-Que mal,y yo que hice todo lo que podia,y aun asi no fue suficiente -_ pensaba sakura mientras veia a gohan, en ves de sonrojada,se sentia triste al saber que su intervencion no fue de mucha ayuda para su desconosido acompañante.

Mientras naruto logro darse cuenta de los pensamientos que atormentaban a su compañera.

-Jeje,no te procupes sakura,seguro que el se pondra bien - decia naruto intentando animar ala kunouchi.

-He,naruto...tu crees eso -

-Jaja,por supuesto que si lo que tu hiciste fue facilitarle mas el trabajo a los que lo atenderan sin tu ayuda ha ellos les ubiera costado mas,tu les aumentaste las posibilades de poder ayudarlo mas ,de veras jeje,ya veras que se pondra bien.

-He,jeje si tienes razon,gracias naruto lo necesitaba - respondia la haruno mientras le regalaba una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que rara ves daba,y que lo hacian sonrojarse.

-Jeje,si no hay problema,de veras jeje - respondia naruto mientras no podia evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Pero todo eso era interrumpido,cuando el conductor dc la barca anunciaba aue estaban llegando asu destino,mientras pasaban por un tunel,que no tenia nada resaltante solo una fila de focos en el techo para,facilitarles mas el camino alos barqueros,despues de salir del tunel,llegaron a un lugar que parecia raro pero ala misma ves increible con sus casas sobre el agua,y vegetacion tambien,despues de seguir navegando un poco mas llegaron asi el camino que los llevaria hacia la tierra de las olas,todos proseguian su camino despues que tazuna agradeciera al hombre por arriesgarse.

 _-El siguiente ninja que envien no sera un chunin sera un jounin,un ninja con habilidades letales -_ Pensaba kakashi mientras reflexionaba la situacion y que en este momento de la mision las cosas se pondrian mas dificiles.

-Mientras todos seguian caminando,sasuke decidio molestar ha naruto que iba unos centimetros mas adelante ellos,sabia que eso provocaria al uzumaki y lo haria hacer una estupides.

 _-Mm,no dejare que sasuke se lleve toda la gloria esta ves,de veras -_ eran los pensamientos de naruto mientras fulminaba ha sasuke con la mirada,ya que no permitiria que sasuke lo opacara de nuevo.

despues de esos pensamientos naruto decidio empezar con la accion,adelantandose y mirando a todos lados.

-Ahi! - decia naruto mientras lanzaba un kunai hacia un arbusto en especifico - je,solo era un raton - decia naruto orgulloso desi mismo.

-!un raton, si naruto todo el mundo puede ver tu estupides eres tan obvio aue me averguenzas,grr siempre tienen que arruinarlo todo no - decia la kunouchi mientras que le molestaba,que naruto antes le habia dicho palabras de apoyo,solo para ahora hacer una estupides por un misero raton.

-Naruto esos son cuchillos kunai,muy peligrosos - le recriminaba kakashi ha naruto,mientras sus brazos ya se empezaban a cansar,tal ves no lo noto por que las veces que cargaba a gohan eran pocas pero,ahora que el camino era un poco largo,el chico se sentia pesado,y no entendia por que pero aun asi los brazos empezaban a dolerle,solo esperaba llegar lo antes posible al pais de las olas.

-!Haa, no intentes asustarme maldito enano - decia tazuna ya salido de sus casillas por la estupides de naruto.

-Mmm,no hay nadie escondido oor ahi,por aya,...!por ahi! - volvia a gritar el uzumaki mientras lanzaba otro kunai.

-Grrr,ya basta naruto - decia sakura mientras goloeabq en la cabeza ha naruto ya muy enfadada por la estupides del uzumaki.

-ahi,ahi,ahi,Por que hiciste eso alguien esta siguiendonos de veras - decia naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-si como no,deja de mentir y actuar como un niño tonto -

Mientras kakashi bajaba a gohan de su espalda y lo ponia en el suelo mientras tomaba camino hacia donde naruto lanzo el kunai,y satiafecho por que alfin podia descansar de aver cargado a gohan,era seguido por naruto y sakura,solo para encontrarse aun conejo blanco.

-Haaay,!naruto mira lo que hiciste -

-Haa,un conejo,lo siento conejito - decia naruto mientras abrazaba al conejo graciosamente.

-Mm,e _s un conejo de nieve_ , _pero de ese color_ , _ellos solo tienen ese color en el invierno,durante los dias cortos y el poco sol_ \- pensaba kakashi mientras volteaba su mirada aun punto especifico del lugar.

Pero todos esos pensamientos fueron inteerumpidos cuando una enorme espada se dirijia hacia ellos,con el solo fin de cortarlos,pero los ninjas fueron capaces de reaccionar a tiempo,mientras la enorme espada se clavaba en el tronco de un arbol y el su perseguidor se paraba sobre esta,mientra kakashi volteaba asia el cuerpo aun inconciente de gohan,tenia suerte de averlo puesto en el suelo,por que de esa forma se pudieron salvar los dos,ademas de que se le ubiera sido mas dificil esquivar la espada con gohan en sus brazos almenos no ubiera salido tan ileso como ahora.

-Bien bien bien,por lo visto es sabuza momochi un ninja perverso de la aldea oculta entre la neblina - decia kakashi mientras se dirijia a sabuza.

 _-heee,un ninja perverso,no importa esta es mi oportunudad para demostrarle a todos que no soy un perdedor -_ terminaba de pensar naruto mientras corria a paso decidido hacia la direccion de kakashi lo detubo en el ultimo momento.

-estas en el camino quitate - eran las palabras de kakashi mientras evitaba que naruto cabara su propia tumba.

-He?,pero,por que? -

-El no es como los otros ninjas,el es de otro nivel - _si el es nuestro oponente,necesitare esto -_ decia kakashi dispuesto ha usar su ojo sharingan en esta dificil batalla.

-Kakashi el de el ojo sharingan,estoy en lo correcto? - mencionaba sabuza.

-Que? - eran la palabras de sasuke mientras volteaba la mirada hacia kakashi.

-Es muy malo,ha? ,pero tu tendras que entregarme al anciano - decia el demonio de la niebla miemtras volteaba su mirada a kakashi.

 _-he,sharingan,que es eso -_ pensaba naruto.

-sasuke,naruto formacion manji ahora,su objetivo es cuidar del señor tazuna y no interferir en esta pelea - decia kakashi - y sakura tu ve por el chico y luego vuelve a tu pocision en la formacion,vamos date prisa.

He?,si! - respondia la kunouchi mientras se dirijia corriendo hacia donde kakashi habia dejado momentos antes el cuerpo inconsiente de gohan.

.mientras el campo empezaba ha ser rodeada por una densa neblina que no les permitia ver casi nada a los ninjas y su sensei.

Bien basta de charla,necesito exterminar al viejo,ahora -

Despues de decir esto naruto y sasuke tomaron sus pocisiones en la formacion manji.

-Asi que tendre que eliminarte a ti primero he kakashi,asi sera - mencionaba el demonio de la neblina mientras sacaba su enorme espada del tronco del arbol y se ponia frente ha kakashi.

Sakura date prisa,y toma tu pocision al lado de naruto y sasuke - mencionaba kakashi,ya que la pelea estaba a punto de empezar y no queria que la kunouchi estubiera cerca.

-H..hai! - respondia la haruno ya un poco asustada, mientras tomaba el brazo de gohan y lo ponia sobre sus hombros,para empezar ha caminar en direccion donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo.

- **Arte ninja:Jutsu de ocultacion en la neblina -** mencionaba sabuza mientras desaparecia entre la densa neblina que rodeaba el lugar.

-he?,pero que,desaparecio - mencionana el uzumaki mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados.

-Kakashi sensei - decia sakura mientras ponia a gohan detras de ellos,y asumia su pocision en la formaciom ordenada por kakashi.

-el vendra por mi primero - decia kakashi mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante y se detenia unos centimetros lejos de su equipo.

-pero,quien es el? - preguntaba sakura mientras al igual que naruto miraba ha todas partes.

-zabusa momochi,el lider de la unidad de asesinatos ocultos entre la neblina,es un experto en la tecnica del asesinato silente.

-silente? - preguntaba naruto.

-como su nombre lo indica,sucede en un instante y sin un sonido que advierta nada...es tan rapido que te vas de esta vida sin darte cuenta de lo que paso en realidad..el sharingan no puede neutralizarlo por completo,asi que no bajen la guardia...bueno si fallamos solo perderemos nuestras vidas.

-como puede decir eso - decia la kunouchi un tanto enojada - _por que se pone ha decir esa clase de cosas en una situacion asi -_ pensaba la haruno,que aparte de molesta tambien estaba asustada.

-he?,la niebla se esta haciendo cada ves mas espesa - mencionaba naruto.

-sensei - decia la kunouchi preocupada ,ya que por lo espeso de la niebla habian perdido de vista asu sensei.

-ocho puntos -

\- he,que es eso - mencionaba la genin muy alerta.

-la ninje,columna,pulmones,higado,yugular,arteria superclavia,riñones,corazon,ahora,cual sera mi punto de ataque - mencionaba entre la neblina, zabusa.

Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso.

Mientras tanto kakashi liberaba su chakra ,para poder despejar un poco la neblina.

-siento que no puedo respirar,respiro poco,un leve movimiento de sus ojos sera suficiente oara atraer su ataque,es sofocante,si esto sigue asi me volvere loco..la boya de dos jounin intentando atacar,nunca habia sentido algo tan escalofriante ,es como si mi propia vida fuera cortada,no,no lo soporto,prefiriria - eran los pensamientos de sasuke,ya que era su primera batalla real,y empezaba ha sentir el terror en carne propia,el uchiha estaba apunto de suicidarse no lo soportaba mas,pero la vos de su sensei lo detubo.

-sasuke,calmate yo te protegere con mi vida,a todos ustedes,no permitire que mis camaradas mueran,confia en mi - decia kakashi con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados,dispuesto a cumplir su palabra,y tambien evitar que sasuke hiciera una locura.

-yo no estaria tan seguro - mencionaba zabusa mientras aparecia en medio de los genin - se acabo.

Miemtras kakashi volteba aver a sabusa con su sharingan ya activo,usando toda si velocidad logro pocisionarse justo delante de la enorme espada y detenerla con sus manos la cual amenazaba con cortar asus alumnos,los cuales habian retrocedido para esquivar la espada,la cual por suerte kakashi logro detener,pero devido ala rapida accion ninguno de los tres logro cargar ha gohan,es por eso que ahora se encontraba 20 centimetros atras de distancia de los ninja.

-baya,baya,pero que tenemos aqui,otro de tus alumnos kakashi - mencionaba el demonio de la neblina miemtras veia ha gohan detenidamente.

-no lo metas en esto,esto es entre tu y yo -

-ho,si tiene mucho que ver,ya que despues de que te mate,el y tus alumnos seran los proximos,deberias de estar agradecido por que le doy unos minutos mas de vida al muchacho,pero,no podria decir lo mismo de ti -

Mientras otro zabusa aparecia detras de kakashi.

-!Sensei,cuidado atras de usted! - gritaba la kunouchi preocupada por su sensei.

Kakashi usando de nuevo su velocidad logro esquivar el enorme tajo de la espada del clon de zabusa que se dirijia directamente a el ,mientras se apartaba unos metros de gohan para que no resultara herido en la pelea,solo esperaba que zabusa no intentara hacer nada con el inconsiente chico,lo cual para su suerte asi fue.

Maldito,casi te tengo - gritaba sabuza mientras se dirijia de nuevo hacia kakashi que esta ves espero al demonio de la niebla,el cual dirijia su enorme espada hacia el ninja copia pero en el ultimo segundo kakashi logro esquivar la enorme espada y de paso clavar un kunai en el abdomen de zabusa.

-Que,un clon? - mencionaba kakashi sorprendido ya que habia creido que el verdadero zabusa se habia lanzado ha atacarlo,pero todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por zabusa.

-este es tu fin,muere kakashi del sharingan - decia zabusa miemtras aprovechaba la equivocacion de kakashi y aparecia detras de el para matarlo de una ves por todas,lo cual logro cuando su espada logro cortar en dos al ninja copia,mientras zabusa esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo qur de lejos no se notaba pero de cerca si,pero toda es alegria le duro poco al notar que "kakashi" en ves de sangre expulsaba ,agua?.

-el jutsu de clonacion de agua,no puede ser - decia el zabusa sorprendido,pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un kunai en su cuellos,de nada mas y nada menos que kakashi.

-no te muevas,esto se acabo -

Je,que bien! - mencionaba naruto con una sonrisa.

Miemtras sakura solo sonreia de felicidad al saber que su sensei no fue asesinado.

Y sasuke,bueno sasuke seguia igual de serio como siempre mientras observaba lo ocurrido.

-estas acabado - mencionaba kakashi,mientras aun sostenia su kunai en el cuello de zabusa,amenazando con cortarlo,si el demonio de la neblina intentaba algo.

-je,jajajajajaja,acabado,realmente no as entendido verdad,tu tecnica no es mas que una grosera imitacion,nunca sere vencido por un ninja imitador como tu.

Mencionaba zabusa,palabras que hicieron enojar un poco a kakashi.

-jajajajaja,ya copiaste mi jutsu de agua,mientras dabas tu pequeño discurso.

 **FLASHBACK**

Yo los protegere con mi vida,a todos ustedes.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-muy habil,debo reconocer,hiciste que tu clon dijera eso para distraer mi atencion,mientras tu te escondiste en la neblina,esperando que hiciera algun movimiento,buen intento.

Fiussss.

-pero ami no me engañan tan facil - aparecia detras de kakashi el verdadero zabusa.

-!oigan,ese tambiem es un clon - anunciaba naruto,mientras kakashi destruia el que ahora descubria que era un clon de zabusa delante de el.

Mientras el verdadero se preparaba para volver a corta a hatake en dos,pero cuando su espada estaba apunto de lograrlo kakashi se acallo en el suelo pasando el filo de la espada por encima de el para terminar impactando el suelo y rompiendo un poco el suelo,miemtrad rapidamente zabusa agilidosamente cambiaba de mano para tomar su espada y volver a atacar ha kakashi,esta ves con una poderosa patada que dio de lleno en el ninja copia,mandandolo ha volar muy lejos.

-ahora - mencionaba el demonio de la neblina miemtras tomaba su espada desenterrandola del suelo,por la resiente grieta que iso con esta,y prosiguio a correr con toda velocidad hacia kakashi para asestarle el golpe de gracia,pero su plan no pudo ser ya que se encontro con un obstaculo en el camino.

-he?,clavos matabishi - mencionaba zabusa mientras,mientras paraba en seco - trata de alentarme,je iluso -

Mencionaba zabusa mientras daba un salto en retroceso.

-!sensei! - gritaba naruto preocupado al ver el cuerpo de kakashi caer en el lago que estaba a solo centimetros de donde estaban los clavos.

- _No puedo creer que aya hecho volar ha kakashi sensei con una patada asi_ \- pensaba sakura,asustada he impresionada.

-tambien tiene grandes habilidades fisicas - mencionaba sasuke,serio pero igual de impresionado.

Mientras tanto kakashi sacaba la mita de su cuerpo del agua.

-esta no es agua normal,es densa y pesada -

-tonto - mencionaba zabusa mientras aparecia flotando atras de kakashi.

 **-Jutsu prision de agua -**

Mencionaba el demonio de la neblina mientras kakashi era encerrado por una esfera de agua.

 _-escapar atraves del agua,gran error -_ pensaba kakashi mientras cai en la trampa de zabusa por culpa de su error de querer escapar atraves del agua.

-jajajaj,esta prison esta hecha de agua pero es mas fuerte que el acero,es mas dificil pelear cuando no puedes moverte,es mucho para el grandioso kakashi,terminare contigo despues ,pero antes tus pequeños amigos deben ser eliminados - mencionaba zabusa con una expresion perversa en su rostro mientras volteaba aver alos genin.

 **-Jutsu clon de agua -**

Mencionaba zabusa,mientras un clon de zabusa empezaba ha formarse en el agua.

-jajaja,tu crees que por llevar esa bandana en la cabeza,ya te convierte en un ninja,cuando as estado tantas veces entre la vida y la muerte,que ya no te molesta,entonces ya puedes considerarte un ninja,cuando tu perfil estan mortifero que apareces en el libro bingo,solo asi talves,te ganes el titulo de ninja,pero el que ati te llamen ninja,es ridiculo - diciendo sus ultimas palabras,el clon dezabusa desaparecio entre la neblina.

-he?,desaparecio de nuevo - decia naruto,mientras sin darse ni siquiera cuenta recibio una tremenda patada de zabusa,y provocando en el proceso que su bandana ninja se callera en el suelo,mientra naruto salia volando unos metros zabusa puso su pie en la bandana de naruto.

-son unos incautos - mencionaba el clon.

-!naruto! - gritaba la pelirosa preocupada por su compañero.

-escuchen,tomen al _chico_ y al constructor de puentes y corran,no pueden ganar esta batalla el esta usando todo su poder para mantenerme en esta prision,por eso solo puede atacarlos con su clon de agua ,pero el clon no puede alejarse de su cuerpo real,si ustedes se distancian de el clon no podra seguilos,!ahora corran! -

- _correr,no es opcion ,eso haria inpensable la oportunidad de rescatarlob importa que tan rapido corramos o que tan lejos huyamos,el nos atrapara y acabara con nosotros...si intentamos la formacion de defensa manji nos tendra rodeados,es nuestro fin,si peleamos solos,estamos acabados,nuestra unica posibilidad de sobrevivir,es rescatandolo..._ Tenemos que hacerlo - terminaba sasuke mientras corria ha paso decidido donde zabusa,lansandole muchos kunais.

Mintras zabusa los detenia con su enorme espada,pero aun asi sasuke dio un gran salto para poder atacar a zabus.

-!ahora! - Gritaba el uchiha.

 _-sera facil -_ penso el demonio de la niebla,ya que el ataque de sasuke era tan predecible para el,mientras sasuke callendo en picada hacia zabusa,intentando golpear ha zabusa en bano,quien solo lo tomo del cuello de su camisa ,para despues arrojarlo con fuerza.

-Haaaaaaa - gritaba el uchiha mientras su cuerpo se arrastraba en el duro suelo.

-!sasuke,no! - decia la pelirrosa preocupada.

-Atrapo a sasuke - decia naruto sorprendido sin poder creerlo ,mientras volteba su mirada hacia zabusa - _con que esto es un jounin,un ninja de elite,tengo que escapar,si no,me aniquilara,de veras -_ \- pensaba naruto muy asustado,pero en ese momento el dolor le iso darse cuenta de su herida vendada.

 **FLASHBACK** **:Despues del ataque de los hermanos demonios.**

-se los prometo,ante esta herida que no volvere ha recaer,no dejare qur nadie vuelva ha salvarme,jamas escapare.

-no estas herido verdad,miedosito -

 **FIN DE PRIMER FLAHBACK**

 **-** _y no volvere ha perder ante sasuke -_ pensaba naruto mientras volteaba aver a zabusa,para luego bajar su mirada a los pies de este,especificamente donde estaba su bandana.

 **SEGUNDO FLASHBACK**

 **Naruto:yo quisiera provarme tu banda,por favor -**

 **Iruka:esto,como crees,solo puedes usar esta banda cuando te ayas graduado de la academia y te ayas vuelto un ninja -**

 **.**

 **Iruka:naruto ven aca quieres,tengo algo muy especial que quiero darte,felicidades,estas graduado -**

 **.**

 **Kakashi:eso es lo que pasa,el enemigo toma un rehen,tu tienes que tomar una decision imposible,en cada mision arriesgan sus vidas,!estan aprovados! :) -**

 **.**

 **Naruto:pero yo no soy un mocoso que se la pasa molestando siempre,ahora soy un ninja y quiero una mision ninja -**

 **.**

 **Naruto:convertirme en el mejor hokage,entonces la aldea dejara de maltratarme y entonces me vera como alguien importante -**

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK 2.**

 **-** _Es cierto ahora ya soy un ninja,de veras,yo hice un juramento de dolor...jamas escapare -_ y con ese ultimo pensamiento naruto corrio decidido en direccion a zabusa

-Naruto que haces - fue el grito de su compañera,que cayo en oidos sordos ya que el uzumako habia tomado su decision,una decisiom que le costo caro.

-Jaja,que tonto - eran los pensamientos del malvado zabusa mientras esperaba a naruto.

Solo para recibirlo con un tremendo golpe que lo envio volando de vuelta hacia sus compañero.

-naruto que te pasa,acaso te volviste loco,si ni siquiera sasuke pudo con el ,menos nosotros ,he? - pero detubo sus palabras al ver algo en las manos de naruto - _su bandana?,eso es lo que queria -_

-Grr,he,he,oye tu,ratito sin sejas,escribe esto en el libro bingo,el ninja que va a convertirse en hokage de la aldea oculta entre las ojas - mencionaba naruto mientras se colocaba de nuevo su banda ninja - jamas retrocede,naruto uzumaki.

 _-naruto -_ pensaba kakashi.

-Bien,pon atencion puedes escucharme sasuke -

-si te escucho -

-hm,tengo un plan -

- _vaya ahora el tiene un plan,estan..._ ya era hora de que empezaras a pensar en el equipo -

-por que tengo esta sensacion,naruto tiene tanta determinacion - pensaba la kunouchi sorprendida.

Bien vamos ,agamoslo equipo - decia naruto con euforia y determinacion. - listo,vensamos a este tipo -

-jajaja,esas son palabras muy grandes para un hombre muy pequeño,enserio crees que tu plan podra mantenerte en el juego -

 _-he esto es malo -_ Pensaba kakashi preocupado - que estan haciendo les dije que se fueran de aquita batalla termino cuando fui atrapado,!acaben con esto!,su mision no es demostrar que tan valientes son,es cuidar al constructor del puente,!no se salgan de la mision! -

-hm,constructor -

-si...todo esto es en parte culpa mia,por mi deseo de vivir ,pero aun asi,agan lo que crean correcto,olvidense de mi,agan todo lo posible por rescatar asu sensei - decia tazuna con una sonrisa .

-hm,escucharon - preguntaba sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-jajajajajaja,ustedes no han aprendido nada verdad,siguen jugando en su jueguito,finjiendo ser ninja,cuando yo tenia su edad esta mano ya habia triturado a miles de oponentes.

Mientras los genin no podian evitar sentir miedo por esas palabras.

-zabusa,el _demonio -_ Pensaba kakashi.

Je,si,si les soy sincero,se sintio,tan bien - decia el demonio de la niebla ,mientras en un veloz movimiento logro conectarleun poderoso codazo,mandandolo a volat unos centimetros,ya en el suelo,zabusa aprovecho esto para en otro veloz movimiento aparecer frente al uchiha,y conectarle otro codazo,este mas fuerte que el anterior,haciendo vomitar sangre al uchiha.

-!sasuke! - era el grito de terror y preocupacio de la kunouchi

Mientras el clon de agua ponia su pie en el pecho de sasuke para hacer mas presion en este.

-!haaaaaaaa! -

Mientras kakashi,alo lejos solo podia observar como su alumno era lastimado,haciendo todo lo posible por liberarse,sin ningun exito,pero un grito lo saco de lo que intentaba hacer oara ver ha naruto,frente al clon de agua de zabusa.

!alto ahi!, - gritaba naruto mientras hacia su caracteristico jutsu.

 **-Jutsu clones de sombra -**

Despues de mencionar el jutsu y con su sello de manos,miles de copias de naruro empezaban ha aparecer alrededor de zabusa.

-Mm,clones de sombra, he? - mencionaba el ninja malvado,con poco intereres.

Despues de esas palabras todos las clones sacaron un kunai,para sin perder tiempo arrojarse todo contra el clon del demonio de la niebla,pero...

Usando su fuerza el clon de zabusa logro mandarlos a volar a todos los clones de naruto.

mientras por el choque con la tierra los clones ivan desapareciendo.

He,aun no he acabado - mencionaba naruto mientras sacaba una shiruken ,y se la lanzaba a sasuke para que la atrapara,ya que tambien gracias ala distraccion de naruto con sus clones habia logrado liberarse.

-asi que este es tu plan,nada mal,naruto - mencionaba sasuke mientras atrapaba la shuriken.

 **-Shuriken de viento endemoniado,molino de sombra-**

 **-u** na shuriken,no me tocaras con eso -

Miemtras sasuke,daba un gran salto para lanzar la shuriken con gracia y estilo,"tipico de el",directo ha zabusa que solo se mantenia con la cabeza gacha mientrad esperaba el shuriken lanzado por sasuke.

-asi que ya pasaste mis clones y apuntaste mi cuerpo real,que astucia - mencionaba zabusa,mientras la shuriken lo pasaba por alto y se dirigia al original - pero no suficiente astucia,he?,una segunda shuriken en la sombra de la primera - mencionaba zabusa mientras la segunda shuriken se dirijia hacia el.

 _-la segunda shuriken esta en direccion,y no puede atrapar esta -_ pensaba la haruno.

mientras la shuriken se acercaba mas y mas e el pero en el el ultimo instante logro saltar sobre la shuriken.

-Que!?,logro esquivarla - decia la haruno sin poderselo creer.

Mientras sasuke solo esbozaba una sonrisa,cuando la shuriken fue esquivada por zabusa,se convirtio en naruto que se habia transformado en una shuriken,y lanzandole un kunai ha zabusa que no podria esquivar,estaban apunto de liberar ha kakashi,pero...

CLANG.

Era el sonido de el kunai chocando con algo,la espada de zabusa pero no era el original,era otro clon de zabusa que habia aparecido en el momento justo para detener el kunai.

-Pero como!? - preguntaba naruto muy espufectado y sorprendido.

-Pero que!? - era el grito de sasuke que no podia creerselo.

-jajaja,diganme,que parte de ninja de elite no entendieron,siempre estoy preparado para todo,incluso para estas cosas ,jaja ,como pueden ver me di el tiempo para crear otro clon de agua sin que ustedes lo supieran,para asi cuando ustedes intentaran algo com esto,el clon aria su trabajo jeje, -

-No puede ser estubimos tan cerca - se lamentaba el uchiha con rabia.

-No,no puede ser - decia la haruno.

-Maldicion y eso que el plan era perfecto,caimos en su trampa - decia naruto muy enojado.

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las palabras dichas detras naruto,cuando se dio cuenta de que zabusa estaba tras de el.

-creeme niño,lo peor esta por venir - y con esas ultimas palabras ,el demonio de la niebla conecto una poderosa patada hacia el uzumaki,mandandolo ha volar hasta impactar fuertemente con el tronco de un arbol,al punto de dejarlo fuera de combate.

-!Naruto! - gritaba la kunouchi preocupada por su compañero -.

POOOM.

Era el poderoso golpe que el otro clon abia propinado ha sasuke que solo cayo duramente en el suelo,no inconsiente pero,tanto dolor no le permitia mover ni un solo musculo.

-jaja,baya,baya,pero que tenemos aqui - decia el clon de zabusa con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro mientras observaba ha sakura - jaja,parece que tu seras la primera en morir de tu equipo , zabusa mientras caminaba ha paso lento hacia sakura.

Mientras que la haruno hacia lo misml solo,que en retroceso,pero su camino acabo cuando choco de espalda con un arbol,mientras el clon se detenia a siete pasos de distancia,con la kunouchi.

Jajaja,esto..sera,placentero,para mi claro esta - mencionaba el clon mientras apuntaba su enorme espada hacia sakura,quien solo podia caer sentada en el suelo mientras el demonio levantaba su espada para acabar con su existencia.

S..sakura - mencionaba naruto que no podia hacer nada por su compañera ya que al igual que sasueke tanto dolor lo estaba matando.

-jeje,estas preparada,por que yo si - decia el clon de zabusa,mientras levantaba su espada para partir ala mitad ala kunouchi, sakura solo podia llorar en silencio,estaba aterrada y nadie podia ayudarla en estos cerro sus ojos esperando su fin,el cual nunca llego - _esto es todo,no se siente nada -_ se preguntaba sakura,pero aun asi sabia que no estaba muerta lo porque aun respiraba y sentia con miedo decudio abrir los ojos oara encontrarse con una escena que no podia creerse.

El mismo chico que habian salvado y que ella habia curado estaba ahi,no sabia como pero esta sosteniendo la enorme espada de zabusa con una sola mano.

Pe..pero,si eres tu - mencionaba sorprendido el clon,mientras gohan aun sostenia su espada - pero se suponia que tu estabas - zabusa no se lo podia creer ,el chico que estaba herido,ahora estaba ahi deteniendo su ataque,y lo peor de todo no lo vio,no vio cuando llego ahi,lo unico que supo esque el chico ya estaba deteniendo su espada,cuando estaba apunto de asesinar ala kunouchi.

Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por las palabras de gohan.

S..si te atreves a..tocarla..te mato - eran las amenazantes palabras de gohan,mientras aun en mal estado sosteni la espada con facilidad con un solo brazo.y fulminaba ha zabusa con una fiera mirada amenazante

T..tu - fueron las unicas palabras de sakura mientras observaba a su salvdor.

.

 **Pues bueno uff,6,258,palabras creanme nada facil pero he aqui alfin termine el segundo capitulo,espero que les aya gustado enserio ha y perdon si el capitulo es demasiado largo,enserio creo que me pase,escribi mucho,pero sea como sea espero que les guste este capitulo,y perdon si hay faltas ortograficas,esque enserio estoy tan agotado que ,siendo sincero no me dieron ganas de rebisarlo pero aun asi si los hay ,mis disculpas y la proxima intentare no hacerlo,pues sin nada mas que agregar,me despido y creo que mañana empezare a escribir el tercer cap,ha y perdon si prometi que en tres dias lo iva ha subir creo que la largedad del capitulo iso tardarme un poco mas,pues bueno eso es todo por el momento,espero que les aya gustado,y que me den sus opiniones en un review,pues eso es todo,se despide su amigos alister 01,ya me voy a dormir,jeje,cuidense**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola **amigos q tal,pues aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo,el cual espero que les guste,y tambien me alegra q nuevos lectores se ayan interesado por esta historia,en serio me alegra mucho y espero q tanto como alos actuales y nuevos lectores les agrade este y cada uno de los cap.q vaya subiendo segun avance la historia y invito alos lectores q aun no an dejado review,q lo agan,ya que eso me motiva a seguir,pero aun asi,agradezco alos lectores q dejan review asi como alos q no y espero q se animen a dejarme uno pronto,ya q me interesa saver su opinion sobre esta historia,y pues bueno sin mas preambulo vamos con los agradecimientos.**

 **Omegachaotic** : _hola amigo,me alegro mucho que te aya gustado el fic enserio,y jaja pues bueno si te soy sincero ya me habia olvidado de inner sakura y si,ya vere q hago para que este del lado de gohan,pero no prometo nada,y sobre lo de gohan y viajar alas naciones elementales,suena bien,pero haciendo que?,no se me ocurre nada,para eso,pero podria hacerlo para aumentar el harem de gohan y que tenga nuevas aventuras,pero porfavor si tu tienes una mejor idea te pido q me la digas,pero aun asi gracias por la sugerencia,te prometo que la tendre en cuenta,gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap._

 ** _El_** _chico64:hola amigo,pues me emociona saber que ya estas haciendo el cap 3,espero lo actualises pronto,y pues si la verdad esque nunca imagine q el final te dejara con ese no se q va a pasar pero,me alegro q te interese y si lo se amigo,pero voy a intentar,escribir correctamente,y pues eso seria todo y espero que te guste el cap._

 **Yumerihaba2:** _hola amigo,me alegro que te aya gustado el cap,y pues si espero que te guste la pelea,aunque gohan solo peleara un poco are todo lo posible por que te guste ati y alos demas,y si me alegra que te guste la pareja,ami tambien me gusta la verdad,y pues eso seria todo,y esperando que te guste el capitulo._

 **Alucard77** : _Hola amigo,me alegro que te aya gustado la narracion,y si ya veremos que sale de todo esto,pues eso es todo y espero te guste el capitulo._

 **Victor0606:** _hola amigo y nuevo lector,primero que nada gracias por interesarte por mi historia y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu interes hasta el final,y si contigo creo que ya son dos o tres que me lo dicen,pero si la verdad esque nadie mejora sin practica,y gracias are todo lo posible para que esta historia cumpla tus espectativas,y bueno eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo._

 **Guest** : _Hola amigo y gracias por tu review,y si por eso hice que gohan se recuperara algo con la ayuda de sakura para que pudiera estar,en la cual si tendra mas participacion,y pues eso es todo,espero que te guste el cap._

 **Audelio vega:** _hola amigo y nuevo lector,me alegra tu entusiasmo,en serio y intentare actualizar lo mas rapido posible,y espero que este capitulo asi como los otros que subire sean de tu agrado,pues eso es todo,espero que te guste el cap._

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:dragonball z y naruto no me pertenecen los dos son propiedad de akira toriyama y masashi kishimoto respectivamente._**

.

 **Capitulo 3:Saiyajin Vs Demonio de la neblina 1- parte**

-T..tu...tu eres -

La pequeña haruno seguia anonada por lo reciente ocurrido,ella estaba apunto de ser asesinada por zabusa,y justo cuando ella esperaba su fin,el destino tenia otros planes para ella,ahi estaba el chico que hace un dia habian rescatado de aquel lugar y sanandolo de sus graves heridas que con la ayuda de la kunouchi se veia mejor,pero aun en su estado de sorpresa y miedo la kunouchi se seguia sorprendiendo mas por el simple hecho de que enfrente de ella se encontraba ese chico qu asimple vista parecia un artista marcial normal y corriente,deteniendo con una sola mano la enorme espada de zabusa,pero no era la unica sorprendida.

Alo lejos,donde se encontraba encerrado el ninja copia en el jutsu del verdadero zabusa.

- _p..pero que fue eso,no vi cuando se movio,ni siquiera con el sharingan,acaso uso un jutsu espacio tiempo,no...solo uso su velocidad,pero como?,ni siquiera el shinobi mas poderoso posee esa clase de velocidad,nisiquiera..minato sensei -_ eran las pensamientos del ninja copia mientras miraba sorprendido la escena.

- _pero q..que!?, es imposible,nadie ha sido capaz de detener mi espada,ni siquiera el ninja mas poderoso podria y menos en ese estado,quien demonios eres -_ pensaba el demonio de la niebla.

Mientras gohan aun sostenia la espada del clon.

-D..dime,estas..bien -

La haruno aun seguia anonada por la escena que estaba presenciando,aun no se metia en la cabeza,que ese joven que habian salvado en estos momentos la estuviera salvando ha ella,pero aun asi.

-s..si - era la simple respuesta de la kunouchi mientras seguia igual de sorprendida.

Aun asi gohan no la volteo aver,ya que seguia deteniendo la enorme espada de zabusa como si nada y de paso le brindaba una fiera mirada de advertencia.

-me..alegra oirlo - decia el semi saiyajin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quien demonios eres tu - exigia saber el clon ha gohan.

-eso no inporta ahora..vete de aqui y deja ha estas personas en paz...o s..o si no me vere obligado a usar la fuerza -

Hee,la fuerza?,jajaja,no te confies niño,el solo hecho que ayas detenito mi espada es impresionante,lo admito,pero aun asi,no creas que ya me venciste con esa demostracion de fuerza barata - intentaba sonar confiado en lo absoluto,y lo logro,pero en el fondo sabia que esa fuerza que habia demostrado anteriormente era monstruosa,el solo hecho de detener su espada ya era un logro en si,pero zabusa pensaba que la unica posibilidad de ganar era usando todo su poder,pero no tenia idea.

-bien,si asi lo quieres -

Despues de esas palabras gohan con el uso de su actual escasa fuerza,le dio un pequeño empujon ala espada del clon y la empujo directo al ya mencionado,pero lo que gohan no tomo en cuenta,o mejor dicho no sabia que en este mundo los seres eran muy diferentes al suyo,un poco mas frajiles,y de una forma de energia inferior ala suya.

Pero de todo eso se empezo adar cuenta,cuando despues del empuje del saiyajin la espada y su portador tomanban direccion hacia una fila de arboles debido al poderoso empuje,el cual para gohan fue suave,demasiado enrealidad.

-pero q..que! -

Zabusa no se lo podia creer desde su direccion observo todo con claridad.

 _-pero como es posible que tenga esa fuerza ,es imposible -_

 _-pero que iso,aun en su mal estado logro mandar a volar al clon como si nada ,pero como?,esa fuerza no la habia visto,jamas -_

Pero los pensamientos de kakashi y zabusa fueron interrumpidos cuando el clon choco con el ultimo arbol,el mas grande de todos,desapareciendo el clon al instante en una pequeña explosion de agua.

-Que! -

Eran las palabras de todos los presente al presenciar eso,era increible.

 _-maldicion,a nosotros nos costo mucho trabajo tan siquiera poderle hacer algo pero es chico lo domino con facilidad,apesar de que solo es un clon que poder,Grr -_

 _-eso fue impresionante,de veras -_

ran los pensamientos de sorpresa de naruto y de celos de sasuke.

 _-este chiqullo es mas poderoso de lo que pense,apesar de que solo era un clon,su cuerpo tenia un poco de la resistencia del original,osea yo,grr -_

 _-q..que poder -_

eran las palabras que salian de la boca de la haruno,muy impresionada,pero mientras todos seguian impresionados,gohan volteo su mirada a zabusa.

-asi que el no era el original,tu lo eres -

-que? Como demonios lo supiste -

-facil,solo senti tu energia y la de los otros dos,tu energia es la mas fuerte,asi que sin duda alguna tu los controlas - mencionaba gohan mientras seguia fulminando con la mirada ha zabusa pero en esos momentos una pregunta se formo en la cabeza de gohan - _pero que extraño,su energia no se siente como la mia,ademas de que su poder es muy bajo demasiado en realidad,sin duda alguna su poder no se acerca ni un pelo al de el miembro de las fuerzas ginyu,guldo,pero aun asi -_ Pensaba gohan mientras analizaba ha su oponente y su extraña energia.

-Oye!, tu -

-he?,me habla ami señor -

-Si te hablo ati,huye de aqui mientras puedas -

-he?,..quiere que huya -

-inmediatamente,llevate alos otros contigo,los clones de zabusa no se pueden separar mucho del original asi que aprovecha eso y huye! -

-je,con que..te llamas zabusa,he? -

-Jaja,baya niño eres mas habil de lo que pense,pero aun asi -

El ultimo clon de zabusa aprovecho el descuido del saiyajin para aparecer detras de el y cortarlo por la mitad,pero justo en el momento en q la espada estaba apunto de cortar ha gohan de la misma forma en que planeaba hacerlo con sakura momentos antes,este solo movio su cuerpo hacia un lado,pero qun asi no moviendose del lugar en el q estaba.

-vi..vieron eso - mencionaba muy impresionado naruto,pero cayo en oidos sordos ya q todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos

- _pero que?,c..como es posible q lo aya esquivado desde esa corta distancia es imposible -_

 _-hmp,al parecer no solo tiene una fuerza y velocidad tremenda si no tambiem muy buenos reflejos,maldicion aun en mi pocision me hubiera sido imposible esquivar ese ataque,jamas crei que viviria lo suficiente como para ver el dia enque apareciera un tipo mas rapido que minato sensei,pero si tan solo es un niño...es impresionante -_

 _-que fue todo esto,pero si la velocidad y ataque de zabusa eran perfectos,pero aun asi el lo esquivo como si nada -_

 _-pero que iso,mi ataque fue perfecto,el no tenia posibilidad alguna -_

eran los pensamientos de kakashi,zabusa,naruto y sasuke

 _-pero que fue eso,si la velocidad y ataque de zabusa eran perfectos,pero aun asi el lo esquivo como si nada -_

pensaba impresionada la haruno ya q ella fue la que mas cerca presencio la escena,despues de todo su salvador y el clon de zabusa,se encontraban a solo medio metro de distancia de el.

Mientras que para los ninjas zabusa se movio a una velocidad segadora,para gohan se movio muy lento demasiado lento.

Pero en esos momentos fue donde gohan noto que sakura se encontraba muy cerca de ellos,asi que sin pensarlo dos veces el joven son,tomo el brazo de zabusa con la que sostenia la espada y con un poco de fuerza lo arrojo hacia adelante de su pocision,el objetivo de gohan era alejar ak clon de zabusa no lastimarlo pero,el plan no le salio como queria,ya que al solo momento en que zabusa golpeo con otra fila de arboles,estq mas larga que la anterior,pero el clon no logro traspasarlos todos ya que desaparecio en una explosion de agua.

 _quien demonis eres tu? -_

Eran los pensamientos de todos los presentes hacia gohan,apesar de solo ser un clon los genin eran los mas impresionados ya que el chico hiso algo que ellos ni en sueños se hubieran imaginado poder hacer.

Pero en esos momentos gohan volteo de nuevo su mirada hacia sabuza,y logro notar que zabusa mantenia su mano dentro del jutsu de agua que mantenia encerrado a kakashi.

 _-en todo momento no se ha movido de ahi,aun cuando derrote a sus clones,el sigue ahi,pero...porque,acaso es que tiene algun poder oculto?,para que no se aya alejado de esa extraña bola de agua que tiene encerraro a ese señor,hmp,vamos a averiguarlo -_

Despues de esos pensamientos gohan estaba mas que decidido ha descubrir el por que zabusa no se alejaba de ese de esa esfera que mantenia encerrado a kakashi gohan se daba una idea iva a comprobar si era cierta ,mientras gohan caminaba ha un metro de distancia donde estaba una pequeña roca la cual recojio,y volteaba su mirada hacia zabusa.

-hmp,aver si tengo razon - decia gohan en vos baja para si mismo.

 _-pero q..que piensa hacer con eso,acaso piensa arrojarsela que clase de ninja hace eso es imposible,la detendra al instante,se nota que tiene una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes,pero poco cerebro en combate -_

 _-he?,acaso piensa arrojarle una pequeñas piedra pero que clase de estupido aria eso las posibilidades de que logre hacerle algo son del..._ -

!Craaaack!

Los pensamientos de sakura y de sasuke fueron interrumpidos,cuando auna velocidad monstruosa imposible de visualizar aun con el sharingan mas evolucionado,la pequeña roca impactaba en la frente del demonio entre la neblina,pero el ataque no termino ahi,ya que por muy loco e increible que sonara la piedra viajo y golpeo la frente de zabusa,con una fuerza y velocudad sin igual,sin que zabusa no pudiera hacer nada,la roca lo mando ha volar muchos metros de distancia,cayendo y arrastrandose en picada en el suelo,hasta que fue detenido por el tronco de un arbol.

-je,como lo pense - mencionaba gohan con una media sonrisa mientras veia el cuerpo innerte de zabusa que poco a poco empezaba a levantarse.

Decia gohan,ya que su pequeña teoria fue cierta zabusa no podi alejarse ni sacar la mano de la esfera de agua o si no la esfera desapareceria,y eso le quedo confirmado cuando la prision de agua,volvio a ser liquida como antes y caia al rio,al igual que el cuerpo de kakashi.

-Vaya tal parece que su resistencia es mejor ala de sus clones -

-C...como fue que hiciste...eso - preguntaba el ninja de la neblina,mientras seguia con su mirada sororendida hacia gohan.

-Te lo dire una ves mas,vete de aqui y deja a estas personas en paz - decia gohan,mientras aparecia,en frente de zabusa.

-Grr,no te creas mucho solo por averme dado ese golpe de suerte -

-hmp,si usted lo dice - decia gohan con una media sonrisa.

Mientras en ese momento kakashi salia del agua y recuperaba el aliento.

-que hiso..ni siquiera con mi sharingan pude ver nada,pero...por que? - pensaba kakashi mientras sin poder mas se derrumbo en el suelo cansado.

Pero el ninja copia tendria que pensarlo despues ya que sus alumnos se dirijian hacia el para verificar su estado.

-kakashi sensei,se encuentra bien -

-N..naruto -

-Que pasa sensei,por favor resista -

-Naruto,asme..un favor quieres -

-Si sensei lo que quiera -

-...quita tu rodilla de mi pecho quieres,no puedo respirar -

-he? -

Cuando naruto volteo aver sus rodillas efectivamente una de ellas estaba postrada encima del pecho del ninja copia.

!haaa! ,perdon kakashi sensei no me di cuenta,jeje - decia el uzumaki mientras quitaba su rodilla rapidamente de kakashi,y se llevaba una mano ala nuca y los ojos cerrados con una gotita en su cabeza al estilo anime.

 _-hmp,que idiota -_ era lo unico que pensaba sasuke de su compañero.

-bueno no importa,ademas quiero felicitarlos a ti y sasuke por el gran trabajo en equipo que hicieron.

He?,p..pero aun asi ese esfuerzo no funciono - decia naruto con unq vos triste y la cabeza gacha.

Tal ves,pero sin duda alguna,le metieron un gran susto a zabusa,es mas si no ubiera tenido ese clon,sin duda esa tactica habria funcionado ala perfeccion,los felicito,sin duda alguna en el futuro seran unos shinobis muy poderosos - decia kakashi mientras ,esbozaba una sonrisa que se podia notar bajo su mascara,y con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras,naruto no podia estar mas contento,alfin le reconocian algo,aqui empezaba su camino ninja,para convertirse en el mejor hokage de la historia de la hoja,y sasuke solo podia esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion sabia que aun le faltaba mucho,como para poder llevar a cabo su venganza,pero las palabras de su sensei le indicaban que hiba por buen camino.

-mm,he?, Sakura -

Decia kakashi mientras observaba ala haruno que ahora se encontraba parada viendo a zabusa y el chico que la habia salvado minutos antes,mientras se dirijia en direccion hacia su aluma.

Mientras con sakura era otra historia,estaba aterrada pero ala misma ves sorprendida,y segura?,si es lo que sentia,sentia segura ahora que el joven que ayudo la habia salvado,esque aun sin conocerlo el chico le daba una sensacion de seguridad,que le decia que mientrad estubiera con el,nada ni nadie podrian tocarle un pelo,y aun asi cuando volteo aver el rostro del joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse,ya que le gustar o no aceptarlo el joven se veia muy apuesto en realidad.

Sakura no sabia si era por el momento la tension,o simplemente se estaba volviendo loca,pero ahora que lo veia mejor,el chico se veia mucho mas guapo que sasuke,pero aun asi por alguna extraña razon esos pensamientos,no le desagradaron,es mas su corazon empezo a latir como loco,y sus mejillas estaban poniendose rojas.

Laverdad esque este no era el momento oara pensar esas cosas pero de pronto un recuerdo vino ala mente de la haruno.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Gohan:tu**

 **Sakura:he?,Que pasa**

 **Gohan:acaso...tu eres,un angel?**

 **Sakura:Un...un angel.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La verdad esque cada ves que sakura pensaba en eso le daba mucha verguenza,pero aun asi ,contrario asu actitud de fangirl de sasuke,no podia negar que esas eran las palabras mas hermosas que le habian dicho jamas,ya que todos solo se fijaban en su gran frente,o la llamaban esotorbo o inutil,como era en el caso con sasuke,que apesar de que ella hacia todo lo posible,lo unico que ella recibia de el era rechazo y palabras hirientes por parte del uchiha.

pero el,ese chico al que ella le habia ayudado,y el tambien al salvarle la vida,el era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese conocido,ahi estaba apunto de pelear con ese ninja asesino,por ellos,personas que no conocia,pero aun asi ahi estaba,ademas le reflejaba esa sensacion tranquilizadora y protectora,que le hacia no querer apartarse de el,es por eso que esta ahi,no queria apartarse de ese chico ni un metro mas,ya que si lo hacia se sentiria desprotejida y debil,pero cerca de el era todo o contrario,la verdad esque tambien estaba muy preocupada por el sabia que era fuerte cob lo que habia demostrado.

Pero aun asi le daba miedo,por primera ves sakura sentia esa sensacion de perder a alguien,no entendia ni siquiera lo conocia pero aun asi,la sensacion que le daba del solo hecho de pensar que el joven son podria morir,no le gustaba en lo mas minimo,queria correr ha el y decirle que novalia la pena el esfuerzo y que uyera pero,en el fondo sabia que el chico no aceptaria y ademas algo dentro de si le impedia dar una paso adelante.

- _no se quien seas pero aun asi,por favor regresa con vida,no se por que pero algo dentro de mi me dice que no soportaria el perderte,asi que espero que gabes esta batalla,y despues de esto veremos que pasa,ademas si por alguna razon kakashi sensei te dejara venir con nosotros a nuestra aldea,me gustaria mucho enseñartela -_ eran los pensamientos de la pequeña genin que estaba muy preocupada por el chico,pero ala misma ves tenia un lindo rubor de mejillas que la hacian verse muy linda y tierna,pero debido ala situacion nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

-sakura -

...

-sakura -

...

-!sakura! -

Esta ves el grito de su sensei la hiso volver en si.

-Que te pasa sakura - decia kakahi con su abitual vos aburrida.

N..ada,no me pasa pasa - nada decia la haruno muy nerviosa y roja.

Kakashi no sabia por que su alumna estaba asi, tal ves despues le preguntaria,pero mientras tanto kakashi volteo su mirada hacia gohan y zabusa.

-es impresionante - decia kakashi.

He?,si eso creo -

-no se quien sera me da mucha kuriocidad sabes sobre el,apenas es un niño,pero domina a zabusa con facilidad,y tambien cuenta con una velocidad y reflejos,que estan fuera de este mundo...jamas habia visto algo asi -

-hmp,no cree que esta exagerando - preguntaba em uchiha.

He?,exagerando,pues no,por que lo dices -

Decia kakashi mientras volteaba a ver ha sasuke y naruto que ya se habiam acercado ha ellos,mientras miraba ha sasuke por la pregunta que recien su alumno le hiso.

-es verdad es muy poderoso pero,no cree que exagera al decir que posee habilidades fuera de este mundo,habilidades superiores ha shinobis legendarios y poderosos,hmp,me parece patetico -

-je,si talves tengas razon,pero aun asi esa son habilidades que jamas habia visto jamas,y su velocidad esa velocidad jamas habia visto uno igual antes,jamas crei que diria esto,pero su velocidad hace que la del ninja mas veloz de nuestra aldea,se nada -

-he,el ninja...mas veloz de la aldea,quien es? - preguntaba naruto interesado.

-eso no importa por el momento,lo que digo esque tiene una velocidad monstruosa ,aun en ese estado en el que se encuentra,pero lo que me ha venido llamando la atencion todo este ratl,esque aun que este peleando,empiesa a verse mejor,es como si por medio de las peleas,se sintiera mejor o algo asi - decia kakashi con su vos aburrida.

Eso..eso es posible - preguntaba la haruno mientras seguia sin quitar su mirada de los dos oponentes en el campo,en especial de gohan.

No lo se,tal ves si,tal ves no ,tal ves pronto lo averiguemos .

Despues de eso el hatake no mensiono mas palabra ni sus alumnos,kakashi planeaba interrumpir en la pelea,pero debia admitir que le daba curiosidad por ver que otras cosas podia hacer el chico en batalla,sasuke miraba la escena con su clasica indiferencia,mientras naruto y sakura se ponian pendientes por cualquier movimiento que fuera ha realizar cualquiera de los dos.

-je,bien estas preparado,no creas que me contendre solo por que seas un mocoso -

-je,no esperaba menos - mencionaba gohan mientras seguia en su misma pocision,sin asumir alguna pocisin defensiva,o algo.

Mientras zabusa levantaba su espada,que debio al impacto la tubo que soltar,pero oara su suerte la espda cayo aun lado de su pocision.

-bien...empezemos - decia zabusa mientras juntaba sus manos mientras se preparaba para hacer los sellos de manos correspondientes al jutsu que planeaba ejecutar.

-hm,estoy listo decia gohan,con una medua sonrisa en su rostro,mientras aun seguia sin dar señales de oponer resistencia o tan siquiera una pose defensiva,nada.

 **-Arte ninja:Jutsu de ocultaciln en la neblina -** decia zabusa mientras desaparecia entre la neblina.

-he,desaparecio -

Se decia gohan asi misml impresionado.

 _\- que tecnica mas extraña,por lo que veo planea asesinarme,sigilosamente entre la neblina,pero qe extraño,acaso no sabe que puedo sentir su energia -_ pensaba gohan,extrañado ya que podia sentir la precensia de zabusa moverse velozmente entre la neblina,pero ha gohan le extrañaba mucho el que el demoio de la neblina,no aya ocultado su precensia.

Pero este error le costaria caro a zabusa en el ataque que tenia pensado ejecutar para acabar con la vida de gohan.

 _-je,ahi viene -_

 _-te tengo estupido enano estas,acabado -_

ese momento zabusa estaba apuntl de cortar en dos a gohan con su espada,pero...

-Que!? -

Zabusa no se lo podia creer,a solo milimetros de cortar a gohan,su espada solo corto el aire,gohan habia desaparecido en el ultimo milisegundo en que la espada esta apunto de cortarlo.

Grrr,pero esto no puede ser posible,nadie jamas asido capaz de salir con vida de mi ataque,pero por que el si - decia zabusa asi mismo,por que por segunda ves,la primera fue kakashi,era la segunda ves que escapabam de su ataque.

 _-esto debe ser alguna clase de genjutsu,es imposible,con kakashi el necesito copiar mi jutsu de clones de agua para poder salir vivo de mi ataque,pero este niño,usl su mera velocidad para esquivarlo -_ No!, eso es imposible,amk no me engañas mocoso,lo tuyo es yn genjutsu,vamos da la car maldito enano.

-que es un genjutsu -

Zabusa no pudl evitar abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa,gohan estaba detras de zabusa,pero la pregunta del ninja de la niebla y de todos los presentes ahi era simple,como lo hiso.

-p..pero como es posible que se mueva ha esa monstruosa velocidad,es increible y aun cuandl zabusa uso toda su velocidad en en ese ataque,y aun asi logro esquivarlo con facilidad,pero como lo hiso solo desparecio,y ahora esta atras de zabusa - decia la kunouchi muy sorprendida.

-es por esl que les dije que el era mas rapido que el ninja mas veloz de la historia de nuestra aldea,y tienes buen ojo para darte cuenta de las habilidades y los limites de ellos sakura,pero te equivocas en algo,el solo uso su velocudad para esquivar el ataque y de paso pocisionarse detras de zabusa,pero aun adi me impresiona que con un brazo roto oueda seguir peleando de esa manera - respondia el jounin ,mientras miraba la escena con su tipica mirada aburrida.

-es...sorprendente,de veras - es lo unico que podia decir el portador del nueve colas.

-grrr - mientras sasuke no podia evitar estar celoso de que ese chiquillo ala misma edad que el ya tenia esos increibles poderes.

Mientras zabusa,aun seguia impresionado pero aun asi una idea le surjio en la mente,debia aprovecharla,se hiba ha arriesgar.

En ese momento gohan volteo aver a ver asu alrededor el paisaje,olo que quedaba de el.

 _-esta es mi oportunidad -_

Pensaba zabusa que sin oerder tiempo,tomo su espada con fuerza y la empuño con todas su fuerzas para dar una semi vuelta y darle un tajo,al aire?,gohan lo habia hecho de nuevo,habia esquivado con facilidad el ataque de zabusa.

-pero qu... -

Pooooowww

era el sonido del poderoso golpe que le habia brindado gohan ha zabusa,sin ni siquiera dejarlo terminar su pensamiento,mandandolo a volar unos 16 metros de distancia,el golpe ya fue en si muy poderoso,pero apesar de estar en ese estado y no tener todo su poer aun al 100% ,gohan hiso un esfuerzo notorio para no reventarle la cabeda en pedacitos a zabusa con ese tremendo golpe.

-buena estrategia - mencionaba gohan mientras caminaba hacia zabusa - pero aun asi,te confiaste demasiado,solo he de decirte que yo no bajo mi guardia en ningun momento,te lo digo para que la proxima ves que quiera hacer ese tipo de ataque lo pienses mejor - terminaba gohan deteniendose ha solo dos metros de distancia de zabusa.

-grrr,jeje,gracias por la informacion la tendre en cuenta -

-hm,eso espero - respondia gohan

-bien se terminaron los juegos,ahora si voy enserio - amenazaba el ninja renegado

-hm,es lo que estaba esperando - respondia gohan con una sonrisa confiada.

.

Pe..pelear enserio,acaso zabusa no estaba peleando enserio - preguntaba muy asustada e impresionada la pequeña haruno.

-pues tal parece que si,pero no mucho,se confio con el por que era un niño pero zabusa ha sido el mas perjudicado, no puedo asegurarlo,pero aun asi creo que el chico solo esta jugando con el es mas,parece como si se estubiera conteniendo - decia kakashi absorto en la batalla.

-solo jugando - preguntaba naruto,mientras kakshi aun mirando la batalla,respondia asintiendo la cabeza - wow,que poderoso,de veras - mencionaba el uzumaki,mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la batalla.

-dime,kakashi - era la pregunta de tazuna mientras decidia hablar despues de un grab rato - dime,crees que el chiquillo tenga alguna posibilidad,si,se ve que lo domina pero...

-no puedo responder esa pregunta,ya que no se la respuesta,pero aun asi el chico a demostrado,ser superior a zabus,en fuerza, velocidad, agilidad e inteligencia,un poco.

-Grr, _por que,por que el tiene esos poderes y yo no,se supone que el clan uchiha es el mas poderoso de todos,me niego a aceptar que el sea asi de poderoso -_ la ira y frustracion que afectaban al uchiha,se sentia frustradl cada ves que veia las poderosas habilidades del chico,se sentia inferior,y mas lejos de conseguir su tan ansiada venganza,sasuke solo apretaba sus puños de ira.

 _-sasuke -_ era el pensamiento de sakura mientras volteaba su mirada hacia sasuke,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de zabusa.

 **-Jutsu:Clon de agua -**

mencionaba zabusa,mientras en el agua empezaban ha formarse dos clones,los cuales aparecieron al instante al lado de zabusa.

-bien,comenzemos - decia zabusa mientras desaparecia con sus clones.

Gohan solo seguia observando el lugar donde estubo zabusa antes de desaparecer,de pronto,uno de los clones aparecio detras de gohan para cortarlo ala mitad,pero al igual que en el primer intento,gohan solo se iso aun lado mientras el clon desaparecio al instante despues de aver fallado,esperando a atacar de nuevo,mientras el otro clon lanzaba su espada ha la direccion de gohan,mientras la espada se dirijia mas a el,la espada estaba apunto de cortar a gohan,pero este solo desaparecio y volvio a aparecer en el mismo lugar,pero el ataque no terminaba ahi ya que el primer clon volvio ha aparecer detras de gohan,el primero blandio su poderosa espada hacia goham el cual,al ultimo instante la espada fue detenida por la mano desnuda de gohan.

-vi..vieron lo que hiso,acaba de detener esa enorme espada solo con su mano,de veras - exclamana naruto ,ya muy impresionado,pero su pregunta cayo en oidos sordos ya que todos estaban igual de impresionados.

 _-hm,lo volvio a hacer -_ era el simple pensamiento de kakashi para si mismo,recordando que el chico hiso lo mismo cuando salvo a sakura.

 _-n..no puedo creerlo,pero como?,aun kakashi sensei siendo un jounin experimentdo,necesito un kunai para detener la espada de zabusa,pero el,la detubo con su sola mano desnuda -_ Ahora si la kunoucho estaba muy impresionada,eso le recordo que el chico ya lo habia hecho dos veces,la primera cuando la salvo y la segunda ,la que estaban precensiando en estos momentos.

-haaaa - gritaba gohan mientras lanzaba un puñetaso al aire,lo cual confundio mucho a todos los presentes,creyendo que gohan se habia vuelto loco,pero esos pensamientos se fueron al garate,cuando el segundo clon,aparecio clavado en el puño de gohan,mientras este solo se mantenia estatico,de el por qur el verdadero zabusa aun no aparecia,lo unicl que sentia era su energi aumentando ferozmente,lo cual dejo con curiosidad ha gohan,sobre que es lo qye tenia planeado el ninja de la niebla.

Hm,bueno no importa - decia gohan mientrad esta ves empujaba al clon de zabusa con su mano,pero esta ves con una fuerza moderada para que este clon no desparecuera como los anteriorees y como lo estaba apunto de hacer el que tenia clavado en su puño.

Mientras el clon eliminado por goohan desaparecia en un charco de agua que caia al suelo,mientras gohan clavaba su feroz mirada sobre el clon.

-no creas que ya me derrotaste lo por ver destruido a ese clon - decia zabusa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sadica - jajaja,es aqui donde tu moriras.

Hm,oye que considencia,estaba apunto de decirte lo mismo,je - respondia gohan al fiel estilo de goku.

Malditl mocoso no t...

Pooooowwww.

Era el sonido del poderoso golpe de gohan al clon de zabusa,sin permitirle decir una palabra mas,gohan decidio eliminarlo de una ves por todas,mientras el clon empezaba a expulsar agua de su abdomen.

-jeje,que..tengas un...buen..viaja...al infierno...jaja..mocoso..estupido - mencionaba el clon de zabuda mientras sonreia sadicamente.

-Que? - mencionaba gohan confundido.

-! Cuidadooo! - gritaba desesperada la haruno por que zabusa aparecia detras de gohan haciendo el ultimo sello manual de su jutsu.

-He?- mencionaba confundido gohan mientras volteaba su mirada ala kunouchi.

 **-Elemento agua:Jutsu misil dragon de agua -**

 **.**

 **Y pues que les parecio amigos les gusto?,espero que si y pues he ahi la primera parte de la pela de zabusa y gohan,que les parecio les gusto si o no,dejenmolo saber en un comentario jeje,y pues si sakura,ya empieza a descubrir sus sentimientos,por nuestro hibrido favorito,y pues buenl esl seria todp por el momento,ha di que cuidense mucho y se despide su amigo,alister 01,cuidense estare esperandl sus comentario,para ver que les parceio el cal,espero averlos complacido,y aver cumplido sus espectativas,bien adios nos leemos luego**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos del fanfic como estan,espero que bien y pues bueno he aqui con el cuarto capitulo el cual espero que tenga la misma aceptacion que el anterior,y por que no,si no mas,pues ya los dejl de agobiar con mis palabras y vamos con los agradecimientos.**

 **Elchico 64:hola amigo me alegro que te aya gustado el cap,y si vere puedo hacer,aunque no entendi muy biem tu sugerencia,pues bueno espero que te guste el cap de hoy mi amigo.**

 **Omegachaotic:hola amigo me alegro que te aya gustado el cap,y si la verdad esque no habia pensado en eso,perp ya vere,ademas siento que se me dificultaria un poco,ya que si,esta historia sera harem,pero aun asi quiero que la relacion de gohan se fortalezca mas con sakura,tu me entiendes bro,pero como te dije lo tengo muy encuenta y con esta nueva idea q me as dado ya me vere como le ago para q goha aga eso,no prometo nada amigo,pero vere que puedo sacar de eso,pues bueno eso seria todo por el momento,espero que te guste el cap.**

 **Victor0606:hola amigo,me alegro q te gustara el cap,y pues si are todo lo posible por mejorar en la escritura,y jeje,pues la verdad esq ya habia olvidado eso de que tengo que explicar los terminos de ki y chakra,pero si nl te molesta usare una parte de la explicacion que me diste,y no gohan no sera afectado por los genjutsu,mmm,ya vere,la verdad esque es una decision dificil pero ya vere si hago que los ninjas aprendan ki o no,y no se tambien ya vere si gohan aprende el chakra o no o falso ninjutsu,y sobre el harem pues si lo dije en un anterior cap,si abra harem,y si jeje,ke rico...supongo jeje,y pues la verdad eso he oido,pues no por nada le dicen,rellenuto,no?,pues eso es todo espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Alucard77:hola amigo me alegro que te aya gustado el cap,y pues si la verdad esq no sabia como se escribia el nombre de zabusa,gracias por corregirme ese error jeje,y si sakura ya empieza a enamorarse de gohan,si te soy sincero yo soy mas de los q prefieren un romance no tan rapido perp tampoco tan lento,creo q tu me entiendes,y si la verdad esque me vi el anime y me sorprendio que aun en situaciones serias naruto no deja decir deveras y si ahi estubo jeje,y uso celular amigo,bueno esp es todp,espero te guste el cap.**

 **Yumerihaba2:hola amigo me alegro que te gustar el cap y si estoy bien gracias a dios y no hay problema,yo entiendo asi es la vida mi amigo,el trabajo siempre nos tiene ocupados,creo jeje,y si es por eso que la escoji tiene esas dos personalidades que tu dices,y eso seria todo,tu tambien cuidate amigo,y espero que te guste el cap.**

 **Albertino155:me alegra que mucho que te aya gustado el cap mi amigo,y pues aqui te dejo con el siguiente el cual espero te guste como los anteriores,pues eso es todo,espero que te guste el cap amigo.**

 **DARK-ZERO-0000:hola amigo y nuevo lector me alegro mucho que mi historia te aya gustado mucho,y enserio me alegra saber que te gusta mi forma de narrar y todo eso jeje,y gracias por tus consejos para que yo pueda mejorar mi escritura la que si admito no es perfecta pero are el intento para no cometer esos errores,y pues eso seria todo,solo que me alegro muchp cuando los actuales y nuevos lectores me dejan su review enserio,eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y saber que mi historia por el momento va por el buen camino,pues eso es todo cuidate,y espero te guste el cap.**

 **Renuncia de derechos:dragonball z y naruto no me pertenecen ambos son propiedad de akira toriyama y masashi kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2:Saiyajin v Demonio de la niebla - parte final.**

-!Cuidado! - era el grito desesperado de la kunouchi.

-he? -

 **-Elemento Agua:Jutsu Misil Dragon de Agua -**

-!quitate cuanto antes de ahi,si no lo haces te matara! - gritaba kakashi ha sabiendas de que por muy poderoso que aya resultado ser el chico no lograria sobrevivir a el jutsu de zabuza,pero no tenia idea.

-q..que me va a matar -

-rapido,hasle caso a kakashi sensei si no quieres morir,de veras -

 _-hmp,lo va a matar,no hay forma de que escape,ademas zabuza no es un imbecil,sabe que con la velocidad que posee el chico podria esquivar ese ataque,pero que sera lo que planea,a no ser que... -_

 _-_ kakashi sensei por favor aga algo - suplicaba la kunouchi ya desesperada.

pero ya era demasiado tarde,ya que el jutsu de zabuza ya estaba listo solo para que cuando eñ quisiera el jutsu tomaria rumbo hacia gohan.

 _-he?,que pero..por que,si es verdad ese ataque tiene mucho poder pero..aun asi no me aria ningun rasguño,pero mejor lo detengo antes de que piense lanzarlo,el hecho de que yo no resulte herido,no significa que estas personas lo hagan tambien,mejor no corro riesgos -_

Despues de ese pensamiento gohan estaba apuntp de usar su velocidad para aparecer enfrente de zabuza y propinarle un fuerte perp delicado golpe para dejarlo inconsiente,pero antes que pudiera hacerlo gohan fue sujetado por unos brazos que aparecian detras de el.

-he?,pero que -

mencionaba gohan sorprendido ya que el que lo habia sujetado no era otro mas que zabuza,o mejor dicho otro clon de zabuza,el cual lo sostenia con todas sus fuerzas para que gohan no pudiera liberarse de su agarre.

- _P..pero como,no lo senti moverse en ningun momento,pero como lo hiso,acaso tambien puede ocultar su presencia -_

-jajajaja te confiaste,eso te pasa por ser tan engreido,ahora te matare para que dejes de darme mas problemas,maldito enano -

Decia zabuza mientras se preparaba para lanzar su poderoso jutsu con forma de dragon.

-!no,no,tenemos que ayudarlo,si no hacemos algo lo matar - decia la haruno muy desesperada miemtras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su sensei.

-ya no hay posibilidad de ayudarlo,!todos al suelo - ordenana kalashi mientras zabuza lanzaba su poderoso jutsu al "indefenso" gohan.

-ha!,muere! - gritaba el ninja de la niebla.

Mientras zabuza lanzaba su enorme dragon de agua que habia surgido del lago cercano del campo,al divisar asu objetivo al dragon le aparecieron unos fieros ojos de color dorado,que miraban a gohan asesinamente.

Y despues de eso el dragon empezo su curso en direccion a gohan,el cual aun seguia siendo sostenido del cuerpo por el clon de zabuza,a solo centimetros de que el poderoso dragon de agua impactara contra gohan,este solo esbozo una media sonrisa confiada,la cual nadie logro divisar,ya que el dragon impacto a gohan arrastrandolo hacia los arboles del lugar,miemtras el dragon seguia su camino arrasando con todo lo que habia asu paso.

Broooooommm.

Era el poderoso sonido cuando el dragon exploto en una inmemsa explosion de agua,pero mu letal.

Un poderoso viento golpeo el rostro de nustros ninjas que eran amenazados con salir volando si no se sostenian bien.

-m..maldicon - era lo unico que podia decir kakashi mientras intentaba no salir volando por el tremendo viento que habia provocado el poderoso jutsu,mientras hacia lo posible por sostener asus alumnos,naruto se sostenia se su chaqueta como podia y sasuke hacia todo lo posible ppr mantener los pies en la tierra.

Despues de que todo ceso lo unico que se podia ver y oir era el nuevo sendero que habia provocado el dragon de agua momentos antes y la risa malvada y victoriosa de zabuza.

-jajajajaja,lo logre eso te pasa por confiarte,jajaja,y ahora a acabar con kakashi,y despues con sus alumnos y el estupido viejo - decia zabuza mientras volteaba la mirada hacia los ninjas de la oja.

-hmp,que desastre,pobre chico,aun con su velpcidad y resistencia no pudo aver sido capaz de resistir o esquivar eso,dejare los lamentos para despues,ahora lo esencial es derrotar a zabuza -

-K..kakashi sensei,que paso,acaso el chico esta mue.. -

-si naruto - decia kakashi mientras ponia su mirada sobre sakura que seguia arrodillada en el suelo con la vista en el suelo.

-hmp - era lo unico que decia sasuke sin importarle el si gohan ubiese muerto,aunque aun asi no podia negar que el chico se gano un poco su respeto ppr lo que hiso,lucho por ellos aunque no los conociera,y murio protejiendolos a ellos,eso no hacia que se ganara su simpatia,pero si un poco de su respeto.

-Sasuke,naruto -

Les mencionaba kakashi mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el demonio de la neblina,que tambien tenia su mirada puesta en ellos.

-he?,kakashi sensei q.. -

Pero el hatake no le permito seguir hablando al uzumaki,mientras daba un paso adelante.

Sasuke y naruto..y sakura,escuchenme bien,ustedes tomem al constructor de puentes y huyan de aqui,no puedo pelear con el mientras ustedes estan aqui,ustedes son mi debilidad en estos momentos,y el se volvera a aprovechar de eso como ya lo hiso antes -

-por mucho que lo intentes solo no podras con el,no mientras tenga esos clones - decia el uchiha mientras se asercaba al grupo,ya que el estaba un poco mas alejado de ellos.

-jeje,si tal vez tengas razon,pero ya olvidaste que con el sharingan pude copiar su tecnica asi que a el tampoco le sera facil,ademas esta batalla esta ami favor - decia kakashi con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que se notaba tras su mascara.

-he?,asu favor? - preguntaba naruto por las palabras de su sensei.

-si,acaso ya olvidaron que el chico le conecto golpes muy poderosos a zabuza y sus clones,ademas de que zabuza ya a gastado mucho chakra en sus clones y en su dragon de agua,esto sera facil para mi -

Mientras kakashi les explicaba mas a fondo el plan el plan de escape asus alumnos,sakura seguia ida en sus pensamientos.

 _-mu..erto,el esta muerto -_ pensaba la kunoichi,que ya no podia soportarlo y las lagrimas empezaban a deslisarse en sus mejillas - _Por que?,!por que!,no el no puede estar muerto -_ intentaba convenserse la haruno mientras dirijia su mirada hacia el nuevo sendero de destruccion creado por el jutsu de zabuza,la verdad esque cuanto mas lo veia menos lograba convenserse de que el chico siguiera con vida despues de eso.

 _-esto no es verdad,el no puede estar muerto,no..puede,no no puede estarlo,no -_ intentaba convenserse la haruno pero por mucho que lo hiciera no podia convenserse de eso,la verdad esque la haruno aun sin conocerlo le habia tomado cariño al chico aun desconocido para ella,el la habia llamado angel cuando apenas recobro la consiencia y nisoquiera se habia fijado en su gran frente,lo cual muchas personas hacian,el le habia dicho palabras que nadie le habia dicho jamas,ademas el la habia salvado de ser partida ala mitad por la enorme espada de zabuza,el habia luchado por ellos sin tan siquiera conocerlos,el habia liberado a kakashi del jutsu de zabuza,y ademas lo habia dominado facilmente,pero claro estaba hablando de un ninja de elite,logro engañar al chico por el cual ya no le importaba admitirlo,le gustaba y mucho.

no sabia como o cuando pero habia empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por su salvador,tal ves habran sido sus hermosas palabras hacia ella,o el hechl de que la hubiera salvado de ser cortada ala mitad,la verdad esque ella no sabia cuando pero ya no lo podia negar,ese chico le gustaba mucho,he increiblemente le gustaba de las misma forma enque le gustaba el uchiha,aun seguia enamorada de sasuke pero,ahora tambien lo estaba de su salvador,estaba muy confundida pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy dolida ya que su salvador el joven del que ahora admitia estar enamorada,ahora estaba muerto,a sakura no le importaba seguir dandole vueltas a eso todo el dia,no le importaba que la vieran llorar por el,que vieran su dolor,pero kakashi no pensaba igual.

-sakura - decia kakashi mientras ponia una mano en el hombro de su alumna.

-Kakashi..sensei..por que,por que el - decia la haruno aun con la mirada en el suelo.

Silencio es lo unico que podia hacer kakashi,el callar,ya que no podia responderle eso,y no tenian tiempo,asi que sin mas la toml de los hombros y la volteo para que lo mirara alos ojos.

-sakura ya tendras tiempo de llorar la muerte de tu acompañante,pero este no es el momento,necesito que escapez con naruto y sasuke,vayanse de aqui,yo los alcanzo luego,ahora lo que necesito esque se vayan,comprendes? - decia kakashi mientras soltaba ala haruno.

-si - eran la respuesta apagada y sin ninguna pizca de animo de sakura.

-bien,ahora vayanse,como dije antes ustedes son mi debilidad en estos momentos,y zabuza se aprovechara de eso,asi que vayanse ya miemtras yo lo distraigo - mencionaba kakashi pero la haruno no le hacia caso,solo se quedaba viendo el lugar donde hace poco estaba su salvador.

-!sakura! -

Mientras la haruno todavia mantenia su mirada en el lugar de la explosion,donde su salvador ahora se encontraba "muerto".

-!sakura!,entiendelo ya esta muerto! - le gritaba kakashi a sakura intentando hacerla entrar en razon.

-muerto..!como se atreve a decir eso,el lo salvo y es lo unico que puede decir - sakura ahora si lloraba de rabia y tristesa por las palabras de kakashi,mientras lo volteaba aver con una fiera mirada.

-sakura - decia calmadamente kakashi.

-esto es su culpa!,si usted no fuera tan debil y inutil esto no habria pasado,si usted lo ubiera derrotado el no estubiera muerto - decia sakura rompiendp en llanto miemtras no le importaba ya lo que le decia asu sensei.

-s..sakura - era lo unicp que podia decir naruto mientras seguia sorprendido por la forma en que la kunouchi le habia hablado asu sensei.

Mientras sasuke era otra historia.

 _-hmp,que estupides,por que llora por alguien que ni siquiera conocio,aun sigue siendp una inutil -_ Pensaba sasuke,mientras miraba asu compañera con una mirada seria,y desinteresada,ya que le parecia uan estupides el que su compañera llorara por un desconocido.

-!si usted hubiera hecho algo el seguiria vivo,pero por su culpa ahora el esta muerto! - le gritaba la kunouchi asu sensei mientras kakashi,solo se dedicaba a verla con su tipica mirada aburrida.-

-que?,por que tanto alboroto,por ese chico,hmp, - decia zabuza mientras veia la escena un poco sorprendido.

-jajaja,no te preocupes pequeña,si te sirve de consuelo,pronto te reuniras con el en el otro mundo,jajaja - decia zabuza mientras se reia malvadamente.

Pero eso a sakura no le interesaba,ni siquiera le puso atencion al ninja renegado,pero kakashi si lo hiso.

-rapido sasuke naruto,sakura,vayanse de aqui rapido - decia kakashi mientras daba tres pasos adelante de ellos dispuesto a luchar contra zabuza,ya que el chico le habia hecho el favor de mallugarselo lo suficiente,para que el solo le diera el golpe de gracia.

-por que,por que! - le recriminaba sakura al ninja de la neblina,con una mirada de odio.

Jaja,por que,en verdad quieres saberlo,jaja,crei que ya te lo habia dicho,jeje,me gusta matar gente,y eso no deja fuera alos niños jeje...sabes,matar a ese pequeño,se..sintio tan bien - decia zabuza mientras intentaba provocar mas a la kunouchi,lo cual estaba consiguiendo.

M..maldito,eres un maldito,por tu culpa ahora el esta muerto! - gritaba la kunouchi mientras seguia muy enojada.

-jajajaja - se reia zabuza,pero...

-quien esta muerto -

Nadie pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa cuando reconosieron esa voz,todos voltearon aver hacia la direccion de esa voz y ahi estaba el chico que hace algunos momentos ellos creian que estaba muerto,ahora estaba ahi delante de ellos,sin ningun rasguño aparte de los que ya traia.

-p..pero como? - se preguntaba kakashi sin poder creerselo - _es imposible,como lo hiso,ese jutsu tenia una enorme cantidad de chakra,y aun asi el logro salir ileso,pero como,si,en la pelea demostro una gran resistencia a tal punto de que fue capaz de detener la espada de zabuza con sus propias manos,pero esto ya es exagerado -_ pendaba kakashi mientras aun no salia de su impresion.

-pero como lo hiso,eso..eso.. - naruto no podia ni mencionar palabra de lo impresionado que estaba,sabia que para todos era un tonto,pero tambien sabia que hasta un shinobi tan poderoso co.o kakashi ubiese muerto si ubiese recibido eñ ataque,pero ahi estaba ese chico sin ningun rasguño,por parte del ataque de zabuza - es impresionante...de veras -

 _-grr,maldicion ,eso es imposible,cualquier ninja ubiese muerto por ese ataque,pero el logrp resistirlo como si nada,justo cuando crei que me lo habias demostrado todo,ahora resulta que lograste resistir el ataque y no solo eso,tambekn estas vivo,que mas poderes escondes,maldito -_

 _-pero,como logro sobrevivir ami jutsu,es imposible,quien..quien eres -_ pensaba zabuza mientras daba un paso hacia atras,no podia creerlo,su jutsu mas poderoso no le hiso nada a gohan,no se lo podia creer.

-Haaaa,oye lo admito eso me dolio un poquito,pero... -

Gohan no pudo de terminar de hablar ya que unos brazos lo rodearon alrededor de su cuerpo,gohan no necesito voltear hacia atras ya que ya sabia quien era.

-E..estas vivo - decia la kunouchi sin poder creerselo,ella lo habia abrazado para asegurarse de que no era una alusinacion o un genjutsu,pero alver que todos estaban igual de sorprendildos que ella,supo que no era asi.

-eres tu - decia gohan sorprendido,mientras sentia el humedo rostro de la kunouchi que no pidia evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad al saber que su salvador estaba vivo.

Nadie se movia de su lugar solo podian observar como la kunouchi seguia abrazando al semi saiyajin,siguiendo corroborando de que el chico enserio estaba ahi y que no fuera solo una mala jugada de su mente,pero para su suerte no era asi,ahi estaba en carne y hueso,ahi estaba tocandolo de verdad,alfin segura de que en verdad era el y no una ilusion o algo por el estilo.

-E..estas vivo,no estas muerto - decia la kunoucho mientras lo seguia abrazando.

Mientras gohan seguia un poco sorprendido sabia que la kunoucho se dirojia hacia el pero jamas imagino que fuera para abrazarlo,no entendia ni siquiera lo conocia ,ni el a ella y aun asi ahi estaba abrazandolo y llorando por el,la verdad esque se le hacia muy extraño,pero aun asi el seguia sin moverse.

-sakura..vaya,con que de eso se trataba - decia el hatake mientras seguia mirando la escena - jeje,al parecer tienes competencia,sasuke,jeje - decia mientras volteba su mirada hacia sasuke con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-que? - era lo unico que podia decir el uchiha ya que no entendia lo que le queria decir su sensei,asi que solo lo miro algo confundido,pero aun sin quitaf ese semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

-ja,nada - respondia su sensei mientras volvia su mirada hacia gohan y sakura.

Mientras tanto gohan tomo los brazos de la kunouchi con su mano que no estaba lastimada y los retiro de su cuerpo,para despues darse la vuelta y poder ver ala confundida kunouchi,que solo veia con su mirada aun llorosa.

-dime..como te llamas -

Esas palabras sorprendieron ala kunouchi ya que jamas imagino que el chico le preguntaria por su nombre,ya que cuando retiro sus brazos del cuerpo de el,ella creyo que tal ves el chico la apartaria o tal ves que le desagradaba su presencia o su cercania,tal como le decia sasuke,pero no fue nada de eso el solo queria saber su nombre.

-m..mi nombre -

-jeje,si..tu nombre - decia gohan mientras le sonreia con esa sonrisa que le decia que todo estaria bien,la verdad esque era la primera vez que lo veia sonreir,y no podia ocultar el hecho de que esa le parecia la sonrisa mas bonita que ubiese visto jamas,y tambien le transmitia una tranquilidad y confianza increible,y el hecho de que le ocasionaba que la sangre se le fuera alas mejillas dandole un bonito color carmin,el cual esta vez si fue notado,al menos por gohan.

-oye estas muy roja,acaso tienes fiebre - preguntaba gohan mientras veia a sakura que ahora que el se habia dado cuenta de su sonrojo,se habia puesto mas roja que nunca,lo que sorprendio ala kunouchi esque el parecia preocupado por ella,pero por creer que tenia una simple fiebre,la kunouchi no se lo podia creer pero aun asi decidio evitar el tema para responderle al semi saiyajin.

-sakura -

-he,disculpa? - preguntaba el hijo de goku ya que no habia entendido lo que la kunouchi le decia.

-sakura,ese es mi nombre - decia la kunouchi mientras apartaba la mirada de gohan ya que aun seguia muy roja.

-Ha,ya entendi jeje,mucho gusto sakura,mi nombre es gohan - le respondia el son,con su sonrisa esa que tanto le gustaba desde hoy a sakura.

-gohan - le decia la haruno mientras seguia repitiendo el nombre en su mente para memorizarlo y no olvidarlo,aunque dudaba mucho olvidarlo.

Si,gohan,ese es mi nombre jeje - decia gohan aun con su sonrisa.

-q..que bonito - decia sakura mientras no se habia dado cuenta de sus palabras pero cuando lo hiso,se puso mas roja que antes,apartando de nuevo su mirada del semi saiyajin.

-jeje,gracias el tuyo tambien es muy bonito - decia gohan poniendo muy nerviosa ala kunouchi,que ya ni podia verlo alos ojos,pero aun asi lo hiso.

-g..gracias - decia muy apenada sakura,mientras esta vez seguia mirando a gohan.

bien,sakura ahora si no te importa,te pedire que regreses de nuevo con tus amigos y tu maestro,ya que este no es lugar para una chica bonita como tu - le mecionaba gohan a sakura la cual ahora si estaba mas roja que nunca y impresionada ya que le habia vuelto a llamar chica bonita,y no habia mentira en sus palabras,sin responder solo se quedo viendo a gohan.

-s..si - despues de verlo un poco la kunouchi le respondio,para despues ser soltada se sus manos por gohan el cual las habia tomado con su brazo en buen estado cuando le pregunto su nombre.

-bien , dijo gohan con una sonrisa mientras,le daba la espalda ala kunouchi para ver a zabuza que aun seguia sorprendido por el hecho de que gohan habia sobrevivido asu jutsu.

Mientras la haruno solo tardo unos segundos parada ahi,y despues tomo camino lentamemte hacia sus compañeros y su sensei,mientras ni por un segundo apartaba su mirada de gohan.

El cual se disponia a reanudar su batalla contra zabuza.

-sakura - le decia kakashi asu alumna cuando llego donde estaban ellos.

-kakashi sensei yo queria.. -

-no tienes que decir nada - la interrumpia kakashi,mientras la miraba,la kunouchi solo se quedaba con la mirada gacha,de la verguenza y el arrepentimiento,por la falta de respeto que le mostro asu sensei momentos antes - no es necesario,nl soy alguien que se desmorona solo por unas palabras - terminaba kakashi von su tipica mirada aburrida - eso si,que no se vuelva a repetir,esta claro - le preguntaba kakashi asu alumna.

-h..hai! - decia la haruno mientras esta ves si volteaba aver asu sensei,el cual solo la veia con su tipica mirada aburrida,despues de la afirmacion de la kunouchi,el ninja copia dirijio su mirada hacia el campo de batalla donde se encontraba,un zabuza sorprendido y algo asustado y un gohan decidido a seguir dandole una paliza al demonio de la neblina.

Bien,continuemos en donde nos quedamos - decia gohan mientras levantaba su brazo en direccion a zabuza - lo siento mucho por ti,pero tengo que eliminarte ahora,ya me demostraste lo peligroso que eres,y no puedo dejar que tu andes por ahi haciendo el mal alos demas,como dije antes lo siento mucho por ti,pero tendre que eliminarte - decia gohan mientras en su brazo empezaba a formarse una pequeña bola dorada,lo cual sorprendio mucho alos presentes.

-he!,vieron eso,hiso eso sin nisiquiera usar un sello de manos o algo por el estilo,de veras - decia naruto impresinado igual que todos.

 _-sin sellos manuales,he?,que clase de ataque funciona sin sellos manuales,no comprendo,pero aun asi,me pregunto,que mas cosas puedes hacer -_

 _-un ataque sin sellos manuales,pero como,eso es imposible,todo ataque o jutsu necesita sellos manuales -_

 _-increible -_

Eran los pensamientos de kakashi,sasuke y sakura,quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos que naruto.

Mientras gohan aun recordaba los momentos enque su padre le pedia eliminar a cell cuando tubo la oportunidad,pero se confio demasiado que no lo hiso.

-en aquel momento me confie demasiado y por eso mi padre tubo que sacrificarse,para que la tierra no resultara destruida,por eso no quiero cometer el mismo error,este sujeto es muy peligroso,capaz de matar asu enemigo sin importar el precio,no volvere a cometer el mismp error,que tuve con cell - pensaba gohan mientras se preparaba para desintegrar de una ves por todas a zabuza.

 _-maldicion,me va a matar,un pequeño mocoso me va a matar,no,no lo voy a permitir,no puede ser cierto que este maldito enano supere mis poderes,no me importa que aiga resistido mi jutsu,esta ves lo matare -_ Pensaba zabuza dispuesto a atacar a gohan.

-maldito niño te matare - mencionaba zabuza mientras que empezaba ha hacer los sellos para hacer su jutsu de clones de agua - _ya no me queda chakra para hacer otro dragon de agu,pero si para hacer mi jutsu de clones de agua,el chiquillo no noto cuando oculte mi chakra eso significa que si ocultp mi chakra de nuevo,lo tomare por sorpresa y lo matare con uno de mis clones -_ intentaba pensar un pla el demonio de la neblina,mientras se preparaba para hacer su jutsu - !te mandare al infierno maldito mocoso - decia zabuza a todo pulmon,mientras empezaba ha hacer la pose de su jutsu.

- _maldicion,otra vez sus clones,pero aun asi,que me pasa me siento muy mareado,no..no importa ahora lo primordial es detenerlo,la verdad esque no se por que pero,mejor acabo con esto de una vez por todas,ademas no me siento bien -_ pensaba gohan,mientras zabuzq hacia la pose y empezaba ha decir las palabras que invocarian asus clones,mientras para que para los ninjas zabuza hacia eso muy rapido aun con el gran desgaste de chakra que tubo durante la pelea,la verdad esque para gohan zabuza se movia muy lento demasiado en realidad,inclusive su voz se oia muy lenta para gohan,por lo que sin que zabuza y los demas lo supieran gohan desaparecio y corrio hacia zabuza,a una velocidad tres veces mas rapida que el sonido.

 **-Jutsu Clon De A.. -**

nadie nisiquiera zabuza se dio cuenta de lo que paso,lo unico que zabuza sintio fue un desgarrador dolor en su abdomen,cuando bajo su caneza hacia abajo,solo se encontro con los fieros ojos de gohan que lo miraba seriamente,mientras tenia su puño aun clavado en el abdomen de zabuza,pero en ese momento lo retiro.

Mientras zabuza daba pasos havia atras mientras se agarraba el abdomen,con una mueca de mucho dolor,y caia de rrodillas,para despues mirar a goha con una mirada asesina,pero en ese momento gohan levanto su brazo nuevamente para volver a formar en la palma de su mano,la pequeña esfera dorada,zabuza lo sabia no podia hacer nada este era su fin.

Pero en ese momento unas agujas se clavaron en el cuerpo de zabuza,mientras este caia en el suelo,lo cual dejo sorprendido a gohan,cuando volteo hacia el lugar de la nueva energia que habia sentido,logrp ver parado en una de las ramas aun tipo misterioso,con una mascar que cubria su rostro un atuendo extraño como los que habia viato hace poco,atuendoa miy extraños segun gohan,y con su cabellos atado en una coleta,el cual se quedaba viendo a gohan y este hacia lo mismo.

-no tiene signos vitales - informaba kakashi mientras se habia acercado a verificar el pulso del demonio de la neblina,el cual le confirmaba que zabuza estaba muerto.

-he estado persiguiendo a zabuza por mucho tiempo,esperando el momento adecuado para poder derrotarlo - mencionaba el misterioso sujeto que habia "acabado con la vida" de zabuza facilmente.

-tu mascara,veo que eres un ninja rastreador de la aldea oculta de entre la neblina - decia kakashi mientras voltaba aver al rastreador.

 _-he?,dijo..un rastreador de la aldea oculta de entre la neblina,donde queda eso?,jamas habia oido de ese lugar,que esta pasando -_ pensaba gohan mientras juraba que pronto caeria al suelo,ya que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-ha, un rastreador -

-naruto tu nisiquiera sabes eso,tu faltaste a esa clase - decia la haruno,ya que ya se senti mejor,y se alegraba de que su nuevo amigo no ubiera salido herido o en el pero de los casos como llegaron a creer por unos momentos,muerto -un ninja rastreador tiene un rol especial,cuando un ninja perverso se escapa de su aldea se lleva sus secretos con el,los secretos de su gente un ninja rastreador esta entrenado especialmente para cazar a ese ninja y eliminarlo de esa forma sus conosimientos se mantienen en secreto - terminaba la explicacion sakura,que en esos momentos giro su cuerpo y su cabeza hacia atras para ver asu amigp,pero cuando lo vio se quedo preocupada,gohan sudaba mucho y se veia muy palido,muy debil en comparasion a como se veia cuando estaba peleando con zabuza -

Mientras que por la mente gohan pasabm otra clase de preguntas.

 _asi que eso es un ninja rastreador,pero que es la aldea oculta de entre la neblina,donde estoy por que la energia de todos aqui es difetente a la mia y de mis amogps,y..ya no..resisto..mas -_ Y con ese ultimo pensamiento gohan caia inconsiente en el suelo como un costal de papas.

!gohan! - gritaba la kunouchi preocupada mientras corria hacia gohan para ayudarle,cuando llego noto que gohan estaba inconsiente y ademas de su palidez tambien tenia una fuerte fiebre.

-kakashi sensei debemos darnos prisa en llegar rapido ala casa del señor tazuna,gohan necesita descansar - suplicaba la haruno asu sensei.

 _-con que se llama gohan he?,que nombre mas raro,pero quien soy yo para juzgar nombres,en estos momentos lo primordial es llevarlo a casa del señor tazuna para que descanse -_ Pensaba kakashi mientras volteaba aver asu alumna - esta bien lo llevaremos cuanto antes - respondia kakashi con su tipicp jesto de ojos cerrados y una sonria.

Despues de esas palabras la haruno puso el brazo que no estaba lastimado en sus hombros para empezar a cargar a gohan,

Mientras el ninja rastreador hacia lo mismo con zabuza.

-su angustia termino,de esto me encargo yo,hay muchos secretos en este cuerpo que no pueden ser revelados - decia el ninja que despues de eso y haciendo un sello de mano desaparecio.-

-bien,crees que podras llevarlo tu sola sim ayuda sakura - preguntaba kakashi mientras,observaba asu alumna cargar el cuerpo de gohan.

-si,ademas el salvo mi vida...es lo menos que puedo ja er por el - decia la kunouchi mientras,volteaba aver a gohan.

-bien,si tu lo dices - respondia kakashi con su voz y mirada aburrida - bien nuestra mision aun no ha terminado,aun tenemos que llevar al constructor de puentes asu piente - decia kakashi mientras empezaban a tomar camino hacia el pais de las olas.

-ha,alfin podemos proseguir con nuestro camino,llevenme ami cada sano y salvo,claro si quieren que su amigo se reponga,y a que dudo mucho que los dejen entrar en mi casa si no me llevan de una sola pieza hasta aya - mencionaba el constuctpr de puentes.

-Si,si,ya entendimos - devia sakura ya frustrada por la amenazas del constructor.

-mmmm -

-he?,que pasa naruto - Preguntaba kakashi asu alumno,que estaba muy pensativo.

-pues,pensaba,como le hiso para dominar a un nija de elite con tanta facilidad,me gustaria saber - desia naruto con un suspiro.

-pues entonces por qu no se lo preguntas -

-he?,de que hablas kakashi sensei -

-pues que si tanta curiosidad te da saber como es que el derrotp aun ninja de elite,pues es mejor que nos demos prisa y le preguntes cuando se despierte,ya que si sigues ahi paradote pensando,no llegaras a ninguna conclusion - mencionaba kakashi

-si kakashi sensei tiene razon,vamos - decia naruto ya impaciente por llegar y hacerle muchas preguntas al chico.

-bien ya lo oyeron todos,!en marcha! -

Despues de esas palabras todos partieron hacia el pais de las olas.

.

 **Bien que les parecio amigos les guto espero que si y pues ademas decirles que estare publicando un nuevo cap,cada cinco dias,ya que les explicare como are esto,los primeros tres dias yo espero los reviews de todos los usuarios,aunque no importa aun asi cuando pasen esos tres dia,me pueden seguir mandando reviews,el cuarto dia me vep otrp cap de naruto y veo que es lo que voy ha hacer en el cap que planeo escribir,y el ultimo y quinto dia,escribo el cap y lo publico ese mismo dia,pues ahora ya sabem como es mi sistema,ya saben por que me tardare cinco dias en a tualizar.**

 **ha y una cosaas,saben estoy planeando hacer un crossover entre dbz y shingeky no kyojin mejor conocido para nosotros como ataque alos titanes,pues tengo pensado hacer un crossover emtre estas dos series,la verdad esque hace dos dias que me vi,ataque a los titanes,y me parecio uno de los mejores animes del mundo,es un anime que siempre que creia que algo hiba a pasar salian con una sorpresa y la verdad me encanto la trama los personajes y todo eso,y solo queria que por favor,por favor me respo da esta pregunta,quiem creen que deberia poner como protagonista en este crossover,la verdad esque tenia planeado que fueran goten y trunks,ya que siento que encajarian facilmente em este mundo de los titanes,pero tengo ptros candidatos que son,goku,vegeya,trunks del futuro o mi favorito black goku,ustedes decidam,y porfavor si,enserio les pido que me den su respuesta,me interesa saber aquien prefieren ustedes como protagonista de este nuevo crossover,ha y so para no ponerles una explicacion,ya se las dejare aqui para que cuando se aya decidido quien sera el protagonista.**

 **Yo ya empiese del cap uno,pues el crossover empezaria cuando aparece el titan hembra,es la mejor escena que se me ocurrio para que el protagonista seleccionado aparezca y asi no cambiar cosas esenciales del argumento original,pues esl seria todo por el momento se despide su amigos alister 01,y en verdad espero sus respuestas sobre quien sera el protagonista de mi proximo crossover el cual espero que les guste como es,entonces nos leemos luego,que dios los bendiga,y espero sus reviews y sus respuestas ami pregunta,cuidense mis amigos,les deseo lo mejor,espero me disculpen las fallas ortograficas que encuentren,y pues me despido,ya,me voy a dormi jejeje.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis amigos,pues he aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo de esta historia,y si si,lo se,se que dije que subiria el septimo capitulo dentro de cinco dias pero digamos que surgio algo y pues tuve que posponerlo hasta ahora pues sin nada mas que agregar vamos con los agradecimientos.**

 **Victor0606:hola amigo me alegra el que te aya gustado el cap,y si pues escribo con telefono no tengo compu o algo asi para poder escribir,y me alegra que te gustara la narracion ago todo lo posible para que quede aceptable para los lectotes,y si sobre eso pues digamos que me he leido historias donde los ninjas pueden ocultar su chakra,y pues dije por que no,y pues si amigo gracias por peitirme añadir tu explicaion en mi fic,y sobre ese sistema pues la verdad esque ya no estoy seguro de seguirlo la verdad esque me siento muy presionado ademas de que cinco dias no los siento suficientes,y sobre mi otro futuro crossover pues si ya solo falta que ustedes me den al protagonista,pues eso es todo espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Omegachaotic:hola amigo me alegro que te gustar el capitulo y sobre lo de gohan y sasuke,no te preocupes sasuke no necesitara ver los poderes de gohan ya que tendra la tortu..ha digo el placer de sentir los poderes de el semi saiyajin en carne propia,pero eso sera despues jeje,pues eso es todo,espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Alucard77:hola amigo,pues me alegro que te gustara el capitulo los dialogos,y si sakura y gohan ya empiezan con lo suyo,aunque bueno seria al reves ya que sakura es la que esta enamorada de el gohan lo estara pero todavia no,pues eso es todo,espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Arg21:hola amigo y nuevo lector,me alegro que te gustara el capitulo,y pues si la verdad esque aun no se que hacer con haku y zabuza,si dejarlos con vida o no,pero ya vere,y pues si en este capitulo he intentado tener menos errores ortograficos,y pues no se la verdad,creo que te voy a fallar con eso amigo,si quieres saber por que,sigue leyendo cuando termine el capitulo,ha y por cierto el nuevo xover no sera harem,solo sera un romance emtre mikasa y el prota elegido,pero pensare lo del harem,pues eso seria todo,gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia,y espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Yumerihaba2:hola amigo,me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y me alegra saber que te aya gustado la relacion de gohan y sakura,y pues sobre lo de haku,aun lo sigo pensando ya vere,hay un 60% de que decida hacerlo mujer pero aun sigo pensandolo,y sobre mi futuro xover pues gracias por tu respuesta,y creo que talves no te falle con black,quieres saber por que?,sigue leyendo cuando termines el capitulo,pues eso seria todo,espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **ZAIKO23:hola,y muchas gracias,ago todo lo posible para estar ala altura,y eso seria todo,espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Luz:mmm,disculpa y el motivo del insulto se debe ha?,mira si me vas a decir algo que sea sin ofensas por favor,pero no soy nadie para decirte que hacer,asi que has lo que quieras,tal ves no me respondas,pero que me digas que es lo que te molesta y para ver si se puede solucionar,y pues eso es todo,cuidate y te deseo lo mejor.**

 **Johan:hola amigo,me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y si lo se pero en este capitulo he hecho lo posible para evitar los errores ortograficos,pues eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Cousins-primos fanfiction:hola amigo y nuevo lector,me alegra que te aya gustado el capitulo,y si me alegro mucho que ta aya gustado el romance se esos dos,y pues eso seria todo,espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Neopercival:hola amigo y nuevo lector,me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y muchas gracias por el consejo,la verdad esque tienes razon como se lo comente a victor0606,me siento muy presionado conmigo mismo al solo temer cinco dias para publicar de nuevo,y pues hoy como tu dices me tomare un poco mi tiempo para revisarlo mejor,y pues eso seria todo,y espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Elchico 64:hola amigo,me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y si la verdad esque crei que hice que sakura se enamorara muy rapido de gohan,pero que mas da sera un harem despues de todo jeje,y pues si gracias por la sujerencia,la verdad esque no se como pero ten por seguro que la pequeña hyuga estara en el harem de goku,pero como ago para que deje de amar a naruto y se enamore de gohan,si ati se te ocurre una idea por favor me la dices,pues eso seria todo,espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Guest,hola amigo,me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y sobre lo de la aparicion de gohan en super saiyajin,pues la verdad esque no sera por el momento ya que gohan no necesita del ssj para acabar con todos ahi,pero ya aparecera en el futuro,solo te dire que se transformara con un villano de que pienso poner,bueno,pues eso seria todo,espero te guste el capitulo.**

.

 **Solo abisarles que despues de leer el capitulo,les pido de favor seguir leyendo,ya que ahi pondre algo de informacion sobre el nuevo xover y los protas definitivos que quiero que escojan,ya que en los anteriores reviews no ubo un prota ganador,pues eso es todo gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **Renuncia de derechos:dragonball z y naruto no me pertenecen ambos son propiedad de akira toriyama y masashi kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5:Los Sentimientos De Sakura.**

 **.**

 **Despues de la pelea contra zabuza el equipo 7 y compañia lograron llegar sin mas preambulos al pais de las olas donde,donde pudieron darle a gohah el descanso que necesitaba,ya que aun despues de averle dado la paliza de su vida al demonio de la neblina,su cuerpo aun no se encontraba del todo bien,ya que no habia tenido el reposo necesario para curar sus heridas y su brazo lastimado,.**

 **-Gohan -**

 **Eran las unicas palabras de sakura,quien despues de que gohan ubiera sido atendido en casa de tazuna,ella decidio quedarse a cuidar de el,ya que por mucho que ella quiso,no pudo cargar con el cuerpo de gohan en todo el camino,por ende kakashi al notar eso habia decidido cargarlo el hasta su llegada ala casa del constructor.**

 **-Sakura -**

 **Era el llamado de su sensei a su alumna,ya que ya todos se habian ido a descansar,ya que habian llegado ese mismo dia y tazuna les ofrecio quedarse hasta que gohan se recuperara,lo cual kakashi agradecia mucho.**

 **-Deberias ir a dormir ya es tarde,y desde que llegamos no as descansado nada -**

 **-Kakashi sensei...no tengo sueño -**

 **Era la respuesta de sakura hacia su sensei ya que en parte era verdad que no tenia sueño,pero eso se debia ala preocupacion de la kunouchi hacia su nuevo amigo,ya que cuando gohan fue atendido,no se despego de el en ningun momento.**

 **-Sabes,con solo mirarlo toda la noche no despertara -**

 **-El nos ayudo mucho,es lo menos que puedo hacer por el -**

 **Respondia la kunouchi que apesar de conversar con su sensei,en ningun momento aparto su mirada de goha,el cual todavia seguia inconsiente despues de su peleq contea zabuza,despues de los cuidados brindados a gohan,en casa de tazuna,la kunouchi tenia muchas esperanzas de que gohan despertara el dia siguiente.**

 **-Ya veo -**

 **Era la respuesta de kakashi con su tipico tono aburrido,la verdad esque kakashi sabia que la kunouchi no solo cuidaba de gohan por simple agradecimiento por averla salvado,desde la pelea contra zabuza noto en su alumna,los sentimientos que tenia hacia gohan,pero estaba demasiado cansado como para sacra ese tema.**

 **Despues de decir eso kakashi se dio la vuelta y se perdio en la oscuridad del lugar,que era iluminado por la luz de la luna.**

 **Sakura no quitaba su mirada de gohan,estaba dispuesta a cuidarla hasta el amanecer o hasta que despertara,no le importaba lo unico que le importa a era gohan en estos momentos.**

 **-Je,jamas imagine que ubiera alguien en el mundo que fuera igual de guapo que sasuke -**

 **Decia sakura en vos baja para ella misma,mientras acariciaba el rostro del semi saiyajin que segui inerte.**

 **-Sakura -**

 **Despues de oir tras de ella asu sensei,sakura no podia estar mas roja,dasiado nerviosa mas aun de solo pensar que su sensei la ubiera escuchado minutos antes.**

 **Pero despues de unos pasos de si sensei hacia ella,solo sintio que kakashi le ponia en los ombros una cobija.**

 **-Toma,si sigues desabrigada con este frio,el no sera el unico al que tendremos que cuidar -**

 **Mencionaba kakashi mientras,daba una rapida mirada a gohan y se ponia de pies de nuevo.**

 **-he si m..muchas gracias sensei -**

 **Respondia sakura aun nerviosa de lo que su sensei pudiera aver escuchado,pero dio gracias a kami,de que su sensei no menciono nada relacionado a eso,ya que despues de darle las gracias,el solo volvio de nuevo asu habitacion,para descansar.**

 **Pero ya estando en la entrada de la habitacion kakashi se detubo.**

 **-Solo..procura no exederte demasiado,por mucho que desees cuidarlo, no debes forzar tu cuerpo,eso nunca trae nada bueno.**

 **-He si,lo tendre en cuenta,sensei -**

 **Respondia la kunouchi mientras regresab su mirada devuelta hacia gohan.**

 **Kakashi solo se quedo observandola unos segundo,despues sin nada mas que decir decidio volver asu habitacion.**

 **Mientras sakura seguia aun cuidando a gohan.**

 **Despues de unos minutos de estar sentada en sus pies,sakura decidio levantarse y abrir la ventana de la habitacion,para observar la luna que es noche se veia muy hermosa con su luz y su esplendor,al verla sakura no pudo evitar recordar a cierta chica que tenia unos ojos igual de blancos,y que de paso estaba locamente enamorada de naruto.**

 **Pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando,volteo a observar a gohan,la luz que golpeaba su rostro,lo hacia verse mas apuesto de lo que y era,en opinion de sakua.**

 **Aun podia recordarlo,el era la unica persona que se habia fijado en ella sin creer un estorbo,es mas durante todo el momento que estubieron juntos el jamas se fijo en su frente,aun cuando lo habia tenido cerca de lla el ni siquiera lo menciono,es mas parecia como si no lo ubiera notado,lo cual era imposible,ya que su frente era enorme,segun ella,y cierta kunouchi que se lo repetia todo el tiempo.**

 **Sakura solo pudo sonreir ante ese pensamiento el primer chico que se portaba amable con ella y la abia salvado de una muerte segura,ka verdad esque sakura estaba muy confundida,admitia que aun sentia algo por sasuke,pero ese sentimiento ya no era tan fuerte como antes.**

 **Despues de observarlo unos segundos mas sakura decidio,regresar en donde se encontraba descansando gohan.**

 **Para retomar la misma rutina,solo sentarse y observarlo mientras "dormia".**

 **Pero minutos despues una idea paso por la mente de la kunouchi,una idea que la hiso sonrojarse al momento de tenerla,pero aun asi mentiria si dijera que no lo estab considerando.**

- _Que mas da,ademas no hay nadie observando_ **-**

 **Pensaba mientras volteaba aver a toda partes de la habitacion.**

 **Despues de sersiorarse de que no habia nadie,y que todos estaban dormidos,sakura decidio hacer lo que tenia en mente.**

 **Sin nada mas que pensar sakura decidio acercase mas a gohan,teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su brazo.**

 **Despues de estar lo suficientemente cerca sakura,acerco su rostro al de el semi saiyajin,estando a solo centimetros de el de gohan.**

 **Y sin importarle nada mas,sakura rompio el poco espacio que habia entre los dos,y uniendo sus labios con los de su nuevo amor.**

 **Sakura prosiguio con el beso por unos momentos mas,separandose por la falta de aire.**

 **Despues de alejar su sonrojado rostro del de el semi saiyajin, sakura solo se le quedo viendo con una tierna mirada y una hermosa sonrisa,que de la que solo la luz de la luna era testigo.**

 **-Eso fue por salvarme de ser asesinada,y..por hacerme sentir esto -**

 **Decia sakura mientras seguia observandl a gohan,con gohan ella se sentia amada y protegida,apesar de que no sabia si su nuevo amor platonico sentia lo mismo por ella,eso no el importaba,si gohan no sentia lo mismo que ella sentia por el,ella aria todo lo posible por enamorarlo,esa seria su nueva meta,ya que despues de ese beso sakura sabia que ya no se podia seguir emgañando,enseio le gustaba mucho,y a difetencia de sasuke,gohan en el poco tiempo en el que se conosieron no la habia visto como un estorbo ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Solo la veia con esa mirada bondadosa y esa sonrisa que para la kunouchi,era la sonrisa mas hermosa y llena de bondad que jamas aya visto.**

 **Despues de esos pensamientos rondaran en la mente de la kunouchi,esta decidio poner su Futon en el suelo dispuesta a acostarse con gohan.**

 **Despues de acomodarse,sakura solo se quedo acostada observando a gohan,mientras estiraba su brazo para acariciar el rostro de este.**

 **-** _No importa lo que cueste,are que te enamores de mi,cueste lo que cueste lo are -_

 **Pensaba sakura dispuesta a conquistar el corazon de gohan.**

 **-Te quiero,Mi Gohan -**

 **Decia la kunouchi con una mirada llena de amor para gohan,mientras seguia acariciando el rostro del semi saiyajin.**

 **Y con esas ultimas palabras,sakura cerro sus ojos para dormir un poco,sabia que tenia que cuidar de gohan,pero no estaban en la interperie asi que no habia problema si dormia un poco,la verdad esque si no tubiera el brazo lastimado,sin duda alguna ella ubiera dormido abrazada a el,pero aun asi sakura aun no tenia sueño,por eso se quedo observando a gohan un poco mas,para que despues sin que ella se diera cuenta quedar dormida,pero aun sin apartar su brazo de la mejilla de gohan.**

 **.**

 **Ala mañana siguiente Gohan empezaba a despertar de su descanso,mientras habria los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitacion en donde se encontraba.**

 **-He..Donde estoy -**

 **Se preguntaba el semi saiyajin mientras pasaba su brazo sano en su frente,para despues voltear a ver su brazo lastimado el cual estaba enllesado.**

 **-Que fue lo que sucedio -**

 **Se preguntaba gohan mientras intentaba recordar todo antes de desmayarse.**

 **-Lo unico que recuerdo es la pelea con ese llamado zabuza,pero despues de eso...que fue lo que sucedio despues -**

 **Se preguntaba gohan mientras intentaba recordar lo sucedido.**

 **-Vaya,al fin despertaste -**

 **-He? -**

 **Gohan volteaba su mirada en direccion ala persona de la que provenia la voz.**

 **Encontrandose con kakashi recostado en la entrada mientras leia su libro erotico.**

 **-He,usted es -**

 **-Dime,ya te encuentras mejor -**

 **Preguntaba kakashi mientras guardaba su novela erotica en su bolsillo y caminaba en direccion a unos centimetros de distancia donde se encontraba durmiendo su alumna,de la cual gohan aun no se habia dado cuenta de que se encontraba ahi.**

 **-He si,ya me siento mucho mejor,aunque aun me duele el brazo,pero fuera de eso,ya me siento mucho mejor,le agradezco su ayuda -**

 **-Creo que es a otra persona a quien deverias darle las gracias -**

 **Mencionaba kakashi mientras bajaba su mirada donde se enconraba su alumna,al ver a kakashi gohan hiso lo mismo,encontrandose con sakura aun dormida.**

 **-Sakura -**

 **Decia Gohan mientras veia a su nueva amiga dormida.**

 **-Sakura se quedo cuidandote toda la noche,pero al final parece que el sueño le gano..pero la intension es lo que cuenta,no? -**

 **Pero Gohan no tuvo tiempo de responder,ya que naruto y sasuke entraban ala habitacion,despues de darse cuenta que gohan estaba consiente,naruto y sasuke tenian pensado hacerle un par de preguntas al igual que su sensei.**

 **-Vaya alfin despertaste,me alegro mucho ,de veras -**

 **-Hmp -**

 **Mientras Gohan gohan los observaba confundido,pero luego cambio ese gesto a una sonrisa,ya que apesar de no conocer sus nombres,si se acordaba de ellos.**

 **-He,jeje,gracias -**

 **-Bien,dejemos las estupideses aun lado y vayamos al grano,dinos..quien eres -**

 **Exigia Sasuke a gohan con una mirada amenazante la cual no intimidaba a gohan.**

 **-He,quien soy? -**

 **-Si -**

 **Era la seca respuesta del uchiha,que sentia curiosidad por saber quien era y que clase de poderes poseia gohan.**

 **-!Si vamos cuentanos,como esque fuiste capaz de vencer a zabuza facilmemte cuando aun a kakashi sensei le costo mucho,!vamos cuentanos! Queremos saber!,de vera.. -**

 **Pero las palabras de naruto fueron interrumpidas por un puñetaso,cortesia de sakura la cual se habia despertado por los gritos de naruto.**

 **-!Quieres callarte estoy tratando de dormir y tus estupidos gritos podrian despertat a gohan que aun no se recupera del todo,! asi que callate! -**

 **Decia la haruno miemtras mantenia su puño en el aire y con los ojos en blanco,mientras el pobre naruto quedo clavado en la pared de la entrada de la habitacion en la que se encontraban.**

 **-Tsk,maldicion,acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea hacer el idiota -**

 **Insultaba sasuke a sakura con una mirada seria y enojada,pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores lo que sakura aria acontinuacion dejaria sorprendidos a todos,almenos solo alos que sabiam de los sentimientos que la kunouchi profesaba hacia el uchiha,sentimientos que ahora ya no existian.**

 **Ya que el corazon de la kunouchi ahora le pertenecia al semi saiyajin.**

 **-!Que dijiste estupido emo! -**

 **Decia sakura mientras volteaba su demoniaca mirada hacia sasuke,el cual mentiria si no admitiera que la kunouchi logro intimidarlo.**

 **-S..sakura -**

 **Decia una voz con un poco de sorpresa,a lo cual la kunouchi no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa,cuando volteo su mirada en direccion al dueño de la voz solo pudo encontrarse con un gohan un poco sorprendido,que veia ala kunouchi fijamente.**

 **Pero Sakura no podia evitar ponerse roja de la verguenza al darse cuenta que por la sorpresa en el rostro del saiyajin,habia visto todo de principio a fin.**

 **-G..gohan -**

 **Decia la kunouchi mientras se moria de la verguenza,al darse cuenta que gohan la habia observado hacer el ridiculo,la kunouchi no podia dejar de pensar en lo que gohan pensaria al verla de ese modo,la verdad esque no dudaba que su nuevo amigo/amor,pensara que era una loca.**

 **-Gohan,e..esto no es lo que parece -**

 **Intentaba inventar una escusa en su mente pero no se le ocurria nada,pero kakashi decidio interrumpir al ver que si no lo hacia su alum a podia estar asi todo el dia.**

 **-Bien,si ya no tienen mas que agregar,podrian dejar de hacer escandalo,me duele la cabeza de solo escucharlos gritar -**

 **Decia kakashi con su tipica mirada y voz aburrida.**

 **-He,lo siento sensei -**

 **Decia la kunouchi con la mirada baja pero no de tristesa si no de verguenza.**

 **-Bien dejando ese espectaculo de lado -**

 **Decia kakashi mientras se sovaba la ciencon los dedos.**

 **-Gohan,Cierto? -**

 **-He,si señor? ... -**

 **-Kakashi,ese es mi nombre -**

 **-Señor kakash -**

 **-y ellos son mis alumnos,naruto,sasuke y sakura,ala cual ya conoces.**

 **-Mi nombre es gohan,un gusto -**

 **Decia gohan mientras se presentaba.**

 **-Con que gohan he?,mmm,que nombre mas raro -**

 **Deciq naruto que ase poco se habia recuperado del puñetaso de sakura.**

 **-Hmp,no te confundas,pero tampoco es como si naruto fuese la septima maravilla -**

 **Insultando sasuke a naruro aprovechando el momento para ofender y molestar a su rival.**

 **-Ha!,Teme -**

 **-Hmp,Dobe -**

 **Mientras naruto lo decia molesto,sasuke lo decia con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.**

 **-Bien,Ignora eso,dime de donde eres gohan -**

 **Preguntaba kakashi mientras sus alumnos al escuchar la pregunta echa a gohan,todos voltearon su mirada a este.**

 **-He,pues bueno,yo vengo de la montaña paoz -**

 **-Montaña paoz? -**

 **-Si -**

 **-Pues jamas habia escuchado de ese lugar,es mas estoy cien por ciento seguro que nisiquiera existe -**

 **-He?,pero eso es imposible..enque lugar me encuentro -**

 **-En estos momentos nos encontramos en el pais de las olas -**

 **He,pais de las olas,jamas habia escuchado hablar de el -**

 **-Mmm,estas seguro que ya te encuentras bien? -**

 **Preguntaba kakashi a gohan ya que por su falta de conocimiento sobre las demas aldeas,creia que tal vez el chico sufria de amnesia,aunque si ese fuera el caso el no les no se acordaria nisiquiera de su nombre.**

 **Pero kakashi al ver la mirada nerviosa y dudosa de gohan sabia que se trataba de un tema delicado,por lo cual esperaria el momento enque sus alumnos no estubieran,ya que si les ordenaba que se salieran de la habitacion,eso solo aumentaria sus ganas de saber mas sobre el tema.**

 **Y al parecer kami estaba de su oarte ya que en ese mismo momento llego tazuna,a darse cuenta que todos los ninjas estaban ahi.**

 **-Vaya,pero si ya despertaste,al fin -**

 **-He si,muchas gracias,he?, yo lo conozco usted estaba con el señor kakashi cuando zabuza los ataco no,señor?..**

 **-Je,vaya se ve que posees una buena memoria,tazuna,mi nombre es tazuna -**

 **-Mucho gusto señor -**

 **Decia gohan con una sonrisa marca goko,la cual hiso sonrojar a sakura de nuevo,a la kunouchi gohan le parecia mas guapo cada dia,pero era lo normal despues de todo ella estaba enamorada de el,he intentaria hacer que gohan tuviera los mismos sentimientos por ella.**

 **-Bien venia por aqui,por que ya es la hora de comer,asi que bajen ya -**

 **-Muy amable de su parte,bajamos enseguida -**

 **Decia kakashi con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.**

 **-Genial,tengo mucha hambre,de veras -**

 **-Bien,por lo que veo su amigo comera aqui,ya que aun no se encuentras en condiciones para levantarse necesita descansar para que su brazo sane -**

 **-Si -**

 **-Bien vamos -**

 **Decia tazuna siendo seguido por los ninjas a excepcion de sakura,que no queria alejarse de gohan.**

 **-Sakura,sucede algo? -**

 **-He,no,no sucede nada,ya vuelvo -**

 **Decia la kunouchi mientras salia corriendo de la habitacion muy avergonzada ya que aun seguia presente en su mente el numerito que hiso.**

 **-Je,que chistosa -**

 **Pero en esos momentos gohan empezo a reflexionar sobre su situacion actual.**

 _-Pero,que fue lo que paso exactamente,solo recuerdo que gracias a mi papá logre derrotar a cell,pero luego de eso,todo es tan confuso,acaso abre viajado en el tiempo,o estoy en otra dimension,todo es tan confuso -_

 **Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la kunouchi quien traia con sigo un plato de sopa en una pequeña vandeja.**

 **-Toma,necesitas comer,ya que no solo con descanso te repondras sabes -**

 **Decia la kunouchi aun un poco avergonzada.**

 **He,si muchas gracias sakura,eres muy amable -**

 **Agradecia gohan y al mismo tiempo regalandole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban ala kunouchi.**

 **Despues de eso gohan termino sus alimentos tranquilamente,mientras la kunouchi habia regresado para terminar los suyos,pero comiendo apresuradamente ya que queria volver pronto con gohan,el cual decidio dormir de nuevl ya que en parte de que no tenia nada mejor que hacer que solo estar en reposo,se sentia un poco cansado aun,y como siempre la kunouchi volvio a dormir al lado del saiyajin,mientras que sasuke y naruto tubieron que guardarse sus preguntas para despues,ya que gohan ya estaba dormido,mientras kakashi planeaba entrenar con sus alumnos al dia siguiente,y de paso aprovechar el que sus alumnos estaran entrenando para asi poder hablar con gohan.**

 **Pero por el momento este se encontraba descansando al lado de la pelirrosa,la cual aun que el no lo supiera ahora,la kunuochi se convertiria en lo mas importante de su vida en el fururo.**

 **.**

 **Pues bueno que les parecio espero que les aya gustado,y pido disculpa por que prometi actualizar durante cada cinco dias y no lo ise,pues no volvera a suceder y esta vez no dejare fecha de actualizasion,no me tardare un mes pero tampoco lo are dentro de cinco dias como lo habia dicho antes,pues bueno ahora vamos con lo de mi siguiente xover de dbz y snk.**

 **Pues aqui les dejare alos personajes que ustedes escojeran y un pequeño resumen de coml tengo planeado que llegen,pues espero que escojan al que mas les guste,pues mi unico fin es rear una historia de la que todos podamos disfrutar,bueno sin mas aqui les dejo alos posibles protagonistas y como llegaran,escojan alque mas les guste.**

 **.**

 **Black Goku:** Pues bueno como ya menciones todos apareceran dentro del arco de la mujer titan,pues vamos a empezar con la llegada de black.

Pues esta es mi idea,que despues de la genkidama lanzada por trunks a black este no muriera,sino que la cantidad devastadora de poder abriria un agujero de gusano enviando a black al mundo de snk,y al mismo tiempo separandose de black en el proceso.

 **Pareja Principal:Black x Mikasa** (Si se lo que estan pensando,como diantres black se enamoraria de mikasa si lo que mas detesta es alos humanos,pues solo les dire,escojan esta historia y lo sabran,y no solo eso,tambien otras cosas,que se iran dando segun avance la historia,claro solo si esta es la escojida.

 **Un Dios Entre Titanes:** Pues aun no es oficial pero este seria el titulo que llevaria la historia,y pues es el unico nombre que se me ocurrio.

.

 **Trunks Del Futuro:** Pues la llegada de trunks seria un poco mas simple si se le puede decir asi,pues mi idea esque bills y wiss en busca de enviar aun guerrero al mundo snk,que se encuentra en el universo de champa,y por peticion de este ya que todos sus guerreros estan ocupados como para ir se les ocurra enviar a trunks,para investigar ese mundo que tanta curiosidad le ha dado al dios de la destruccion bills y su hermano champa,y enviar a trunks para que este les informe si ese mundo es digno de seguir viviendo o no,trunks podra viajar a ese mundo de sufrimiento con la unica condicion de jamas intervenir en su guerra y jamas intentar salvar de la muerte a los que pelean con los titanes,pero podra trunks cumplir esa condicion?(escojan esta historia y lo sabran)

 **Pareja Principal:Trunks x Mikasa(posible mini-harem)**

 **Pues para este aun no se me a ocurrido un titulo,ya lo pensare luego,pero si no es mucha molestia,tambiem acepto sugerencias de un titulo que se les ocurra para esta historia,por si es la escojida.**

 **.**

 **Bardock:** Pues no se si lo mencione en las anterior pregunta,pero bueno vamos con este.

Mi idea es,que bardock cuando es golpeado por la supernova de freezer enves de viajar al planeta plant,viaje al mundo de snk,donde no solo sera una gran ayuda para la humanidad en su lucha contra los titanes,si no que tambien sera la unica esperanza ante amenazas que aran parecer alos titanes un problema menor.

 **Parejas De Bardock:Mikasa,Hange,Riko, y no confirmado,pero posiblemente annie leonhart y krista.**

 **El Guerrero De La Esperanza.**

Pues este seria el titulo que llevaria si fuera la historia escojida,lo se no es el gran titulo,pero algo es algo,no?.

 **Pues bueno mis amigos,ahora ya solo falta que ustedes escojan el personajes que mas les guste y este servidor se pondra a escribir,pues espero sus reviews y sus respuestas.**

 **Y volviendo con el capitulo,espero que les aya gustado,y pues que les parecio la relacion de gohan y sakura,demasiado rapida,ha y puede que este capitulo no aya tenido nada interesante a excepcion de la pequeña escena romantica pero,en em proximo ya todos veran un poco mas las habilidades de gohan que ante los ninjas,son los poderes de un dios y esl sin usar el ssj.**

 **Y pues bueno espero sus reviews y sus respuestas,las cuales decudiran mi proximo xover el cual espero les guste como les esta gustando este,ha y perdo si hay fallas ortograficas,pues bueno eso seria todo se despide su amigo,alister 01,cuidense y les deseo exitos a todos en todo lo que agan,bendiciones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola amigos,pues he aqui de nuevo,con otro capitulo mas de esta historia la cual veo que a muchos les esta gustando lo cual me alegra y cada review que me mandan me motiva a seguir escribiendo,y pues bueno solo eso les queria dar las gracias en serio,no se si algunos lectores no lo hacen,pero yo si aprecio a mis lectores,enserio les agradezco su apoyo,pues bueno ahora vamos con los agradecimientos.**

 **Victor0606:Hola amigo me alegra que te aya gustado el capitulo,y pues si hoy estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que mi ortografia no sea un problema,y pues me alegro que mi forma de narrar sea aceptable.**

 **Jaja,si salio muy aprovechada la pelirrosa,y siendote sincero no tenia planeado eso del beso,fue algo que se me ocurrio de golpe,mientras escribia la historia,y pues la verdad es que pues para que lo dejen vivir en konoha es la unica opcion tiene que hacerse un ninja obligadamente jeje,y pues no,no creo que sea necesario que vaya ala academia.**

 **Y si jeje,en este capitulo veras la explicacion amigo,y de la cual te agradezco,y gracias por las sugerencias de wikipedia.**

 **Y si la verdad es que me sentia muy presionado con esto de actualizar cada cinco dias,creo que al final si resulto ser demasiada precion,y agradezco tu comprencion,ahora que ya no me siento obligado a actualizar cada cinco dias,disfruto mas escribir.**

 **Y jajajaja,piccolo,si la verdad es que seria extraño eso,pero no se ya viste pero el ganador fue bardock,ya publique el primee capitulo,si gustas puedes pasarte a leerlo,y espero que te guste.**

 **Pues eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo amigo.**

 **Neopercival:Hola amigo me alegro que te gustara el capitulo,enserio.**

 **Y si ya segui tu sugerencia la cual te agradezco amigo,y me resulta mas comodo la verdad.**

 **Y si el corazon de la pelirrosa,ahora tiene nuevo dueño y ese es gohan,y si tienes razon con gohan si tiene oportunidad ,pero de sasuke lo unico que conseguira son insultos,Jaja si es verdad,mas la sopresa de que ya no ama a sasuke,y lo de hanabi y no hinata,pues me agrada tu sugerencia amigo,y la idea que me as dado es perfecta enserio te la agradezco mucho,ahora creo que ya se a cual hyuga meter al harem,jeje.**

 **Y si no hay problema,me pasare por tus historias,ya me lei algunas y dejame decirte que me gustaron mucho,esque como dije antes yo soy un poco olvidadiso,y se me habia olvidado dejarte reviews,por que encerio amigo,con esas buenas historias que posees te mereces uno de mi parte.**

 **Pues eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Arg21:Hola amigo y si me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y pues si sakura es perfecta para gohan,aunque a diferencia de la sakura que conocemos esta sera amable y cariñosa con gohan,ya que despues de todo,busca enamorarlo no asustarlo jeje.**

 **Y el fic ya esta publicado y el ganador fue bardock si gustas puedes pasarte a verlo,y espero que te guste como esta historia.**

 **Y te lo recomiendo mucho,no se si sera solo mi gusto,pero ami el anime me engancho,enserio no me pierdo ningun capitulo de la segunda temporada,la cual es una lastima que vaya a tener dos capitulos.**

 **Pues eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **SethWolfy25:Hola amigo,pues te alegrara saber que bardock fue el ganador,el fic ya esta publicado,si quieres puedes pasarte a verlo,y espero que te guste.**

 **Elchico 64:Hola amigo me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y si creeme la haruno esta loca por gohan,esta mas enamorada de gohan que de lo que estubo de sasuke,asi que ya te imaginaras cuan loca esta por gohan,jeje.**

 **Y si ya vere que ago,por que neopercival me a dado una gran idea y,la verdad esque con esa idea me estoy decatando mas hanabi que por hinata,pero ya vere si la puedo agregar al harem.**

 **Y si,mas chicas se van a enamorar de gohan,no en exceso tampoco,por que no se llevar un harem grande,no tengo las habilidades de alucard77 el rey del harem,pero are todo lo posible para intentar llevar bien este harem,que creo que solo sera conformado por diez chicas.**

 **Alucard77:Hola amigo me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo y si sakura ya se aprovecho de gohan,y creeme,habran mas de donde vino ese,y si el se va adaptando poco a poco a el mundo ninja.**

 **Jeje,y no no te preocupes no hay problema,yo se que no siempre mis historias van a gustar,no te preocupes y no lo considero groseria,solo lo veo como la sincera opinion de un lector y gran autor,es mas me alegra que me lo ayas comunicado,ya que quiero que mis lectores lean las historias por que de verdad les gustan,y no por obligacion o algo asi,te agradezco tu sinceridad amigo.**

 **Y pues eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Yumerihaba2:Hola amigo me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo y jeje,enserio lo crees,significa mucho para mi que un gran autor como tu me diga esas palabras,enserio lo agradezco mucho.**

 **Y pues enserio lo siento mucho,pero al final el ganador fue bardock,pero si gustas puedes leer la nueva historia,que ya publique,y espero que te guste.**

 **Y pues eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **ZAIKO23:Hola amigo me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y pues,jeje,la verdad esque ya no me acuerdo que te dije,perdon,esque como ya dije soy un poco olvidadoso.**

 **Pues eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **DARK-ZERO-0000:Hola amigo me alegra que te aya gustado el capitulo,y si sakura ya no ama al emo asi que,ma parecio lo obvio,y me alegra que te aya gustado,eso significa que te gustara la humilla,ha digo la muestra de poderes que le dara gohan a sasuke,jeje.**

 **Y si ago todo lo posible por mejorar mi ortografia,y me alegro saber que empiezo a mejorarla,gracias por el dato.**

 **Y pues eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Vali Lucifer D.E.B:Hola amigo y nuevo lector me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo y pues espero que te guste este otro.**

 **Pirata:Hola amigo,pues si jeje ahora que ya no esta enamorada de el emo,pues lo va a tratar asi de ahora en adelante,pero con gohan sera lo contrario,jeje,y pues espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Dyce Capone JR:Hola amigo me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo,y pues me alegro que te guste la sakura esta historia,y si talvez ago que gohan entrene a sakura,pero aun esta en proceso de aceptacion,pues eso seria todo,espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **.**

 **Pues bueno,una vez mas gracias por su apoyo y espero que este capitulo le guste a todos.**

 **Renuncia De Derechos:Dragonball Z y Naruto no me pertenecen,ambos son propiedad de Akira toriyama y masashi kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6:Odiarte?**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana abierta,en la habitacion en donde descansaba Gohan y asu lado la kunouchi de pelo rosa,la cual dormia placidamente y con una sonrisa,feliz de dormir al lado de su amor platonico.

Mientras que Gohan...bueno Gohan era Gohan,mientras que la luz del sol golpeaba la cara del hibrido,el cual al sentie esa molestia habria los ojos lentamente.

-He,ya es de dia -

Decia el hibrido mientras aun seguia acostado,pero despues de un ratito se dio cuenta que sakura estaba durmiendo con el a su lado derecho,el lado de su brazo que no estaba lastimado.

-Sakura,Je,otra vez se quedo conmigo,la verdad esque apenas la conozco,pero,me parece una buena persona -

Decia Gohan con una sonrisa contemplando el hermoso rostro de sakura la cual descansaba placidamene al lado de Gohan.

Y en ese mismo momento Sakura empezaba a deapertarse,mientras habria sus ojos,lo primero que logro ver,para su agrado fue a gohan quien la observaba,con una sonrisa.

-Gohan -

-Hola -

Sakura solo lo veia con una sonrisa al igual que Gohan a ella.

Pero el el sonrojo de Sakura se hiso presente cuando logro sentie que su brazo estaba alrededor de Gohan.

Pero aun asi no quito su brazo de este,la haruno estaba decidida a enamorar al semi saiyajin,costara lo que costara.

-Vaya,se ve que ustedes dos si que aprovecharon la noche -

Decia Kakashi entrando ala habitacion con su mirada aburrida al igual que su voz,mientras veia a su alumna y a Gohan.

-K..kakashi sensei -

Decia Sakura muy sonrojada mientras se sentaba de golpe dejando un poco confundido a Gohan por su reaccion y el tono carmesu de sus mejillas.

-Por que no toca antes de entrar -

Le recriminaba Sakura a su sensei,pero aun asi no podia quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Claro,lo aria si ubiera una puerta -

Respondia Kakashi con su mirada y voz aburrida,diciendole lo obvio ala kunouchi la cual al darse cuenta de su error y sintiendose mas avergonzada ya que,solo tenia en mente el que pensaria Gohan por su equivocacion.

- _Ha!,Sakura como puedes hacer estos despistes frente a Gohan,de seguro piensa que soy una tonta -_

Pensaba la haruno,pensando que Gohan pensaria que era una tonta,pero todo lo contrario,Gohan no le presto atencion a ese detalle,es mas cuando la kunouchi se dio cuenta Gohan ya estaba saludando alegremente a Kakashi el cual le devolvia el gesto de la misma forma,lo cual tranquilizo a Sakura ya que eso le indicaba que Gohan no le puso atencion a su despiste.

-Dime como te siented,alguna mejoria? -

-Si,aun me duele un poco el brazo,pero fuera de eso me siento bien -

-Bien,me alegra oirlo,solo unos cuantos dias mas de descanso y estaras como nuevo -

-Jeje,si le agradezco su ayuda..y ati tambien,Sakura -

Decia Gohan quien volteaba su mirada de nuevo en donde estaba Sakura,la cual al oir los agradecimientos del hibrido,esta vez su sonrojo aumento violentamente,y su corazon latia rapidamente de la emocion.

-N..no..fue nada -

Decia la kunouchi mientras ponia sus manos sobre sus sonrojada mejillas y con una mirada nerviosa mientras solo miraba en direccion al suelo,intentando evitar la mirada de Gohan.

-Bien,ahora a lo que venia,Sakura es mejor que te vayas preparando -

-He?, preparando para que -

-Para entrenar,Sasuke y Naruto ya se estan preparando,tu eres la unica que falta -

-Entrenamiento,pero no puedo dejar a Gohan aqui solo,que tal si le pasa algo mientras no estamos -

-Gohan ya esta grandecito para cuidarse solo,y ademas su brazo solo esta levemente lastimado,no es como si tubiera una enfermedad terminal o algo asi -

-Pero.. -

-No tienes que preocuparte Sakura,estare bien,ademas el señor Kakashi tiene razon,solo es una lesion leve,nada de que preocuparse -

-P..pero que tal si te vuelves a desmayar o algo peor -

Decia la kunouchi nada convencida de las palabras de Gohan y sin querer dejarlo solo.

-No tienes que preocuparte enserio,eso solo fue por el cansansio,te prometo que ya me siento mejor -

Decia Gohan intentando convencer a la pelirosa.

-Bien,ya lo oiste ahora ve a prepararte -

Decua su maestro que queria empezar cuanto antes y la kunouchi no se lo ponia facil.

-Kakashi sensei tengo una idea mejor -

-He?,una idea,y de que se trata? -

-Que tal si Goha viene al entrenamiento con nosotros -

Decia la kunouchi convencida y ala misma vez emocionada ya que en el fondo no solo queria que Gohan fuera con ellos para asegurar de que estubiera bien,si no que tambien para impresionarlo,la kunouchi estaba dispuesta a todo,y Gohan al ser un peleador segun lo que ella deducia,y en lo cual estaba en lo correcto,eso le hacia creer que tal vez si logra impresionarlo,lograria su objetivo el cual era enamorarlo.

-Mm,venir con nosotros,que no se supone que primero estabas preocupada por el y ahora quieres llevarlo afuera -

-Porsupuesto mientras esta con nosotros,podre cuidarlo,al mismo tiempo entrenare y no me desconsentrare pensando si Gohan esta bien o no -

-Mm,no se,creo que la ultima palabra es de Gohan,tu que dices -

Preguntana Kakashi al hibrido mientras bajaba la mirada en direccion al mencionado,mientras Sakura deseaba con todo su corazo que Gohan dijera que,lo cual para su buena suerte asu fue.

-Por mi no hay problema,como dije ya me siento mejor,y ademas me da curiosidad saber que tipo de entrenamiento es el que hacen -

-Bien,pues ahora que ya esta todo dicho,vayan preparandose,ire a ver si Naruto y Sasuke ya estan listos -

Y con ese ultimo comentario Kakashi abandono la habitacion.

-Si!,Gohan vendras con nosotros -

Decia la kunouchi,que sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba apunto de hacer se avalanzo hacia Gohan,el cual al sentir el dolor en su brazo lastimado no pudo evitar dar quejidos un poco fuertes lo suficiente como para que los oyera la kunoucho,la cual al oir los quejidoa del hibrido se aparto de golpe de el,sabiendo que habia lastimado el brazo de su amado.

-Ahi,Ahi,Ahi -

-Haa!,Gohan por favor perdoname te juro que esa no era mi intencion -

Trataba de explicar la kunouchi mientras miraba a Gohan con preocupacion y regañandose mentalmente,pensando que Gohan la insultaria o se enojaria con ella.

-Jeje,no te preocupes,fue un accidente -

-Enserio?,no estas enojado conmigo,no me odias -

-Odiarte?,por que?, -

-Gohan acabo de lastimarte,y de seguro por mi culpa tu brazo ahora tardara mas en recuperarse,soy una tonta -

Decia muy arrepentida la kunouchi mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ha Goha no le gustaba verla llorar,sabia que la kunouchi se senti muy mal por lo que hiso,pero aun asi el sabia que era un accidente,asi que con su pulgar limpio las lagrimas de la pelirosa la cual estaba sorprendida por el gesto,no lo esperaba.

-Sakura,no te preocupes solo fue un accidente,y no eres uan tonta ami me pareces la chica mas inteligente y bonita del mundo -

Despues de esas pala ras cariñosas las mejillas de la kunouchi se pusieron muy rojas,la verdad esque Gohan siempre la trataba bien,apesar de que solo llevaran tres dias de conocerse,el la trataba como si la co ociera de toda la vida,con esas palabras Sakura se habia enamorado mas de el,mas de lo que ya se enamoraba mas y mas de el estos tres dias,pero al mismo tiempo la puso mas roja y nerviosa el que el le aya dicho que era la mas inteligente y bonita para el,lo cual la ponia feliz ya que,pensaba que tal vez si tenia oportunidad de enamorar a Gohan.

-Enserio,no estas enojado conmigo -

-Jeje,por que deberia,solo fue un accidente,ademas tu eres muy buena conmigo,se que tu intencion no fue hacerme daño,ahora deja de llorar si?,te ves mas bonita cuando sonries -

Decia Gohan lo cual haria que la pelirosa obtuviera un nuevo color de sonrojo,tantas palabras cariñosas del saiyajin la hacian sonrojarse mas y mas,si es que era posible,el que la llamara bonita dos veces la ponia muy feliz,eso le decia que almenos para Gohan ella era bonita,en lo personal no le importaba si otros la consideraran bonita o no,solo le importaba lo que pensara Gohan...Su Gohan.

-Gracias Gohan -

Decia Sakura mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

Despues de que Sakura "se reconcilio" con Gohan,se prepararon,bueno Gohan con ayuda de Sakura,la cual por poco tiene un derrame nasal al ver el escultural cuerpo del saiyajin,despues de ese momento vergosozo y excitante para Sakura,los dos tomaron rumbo en donde el Kakashi Sasuke y Naruto los esperaban para dar comienzo con el entrenamiento y al mismo tiempo Gohan estaba deceoso por ver la clase de entrenamienro que tomaban en este mundo,donde las energias que sentia no se parecian al ki,queria que clase de habilidades poseian con esa energia,ya que la pelea con zabuza le mostro que las peleas en este mundo no eran como las de su mundo.

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **.**

 **Hola de nuevo amigos,pues espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de hoy,y espero con ansias sus reviews y opiniones.**

 **Y ahora tengo algo importante que decir,pues que por un tiempo no su estare subiendo capitulos de esta historia,el motivo,pues que jeje,esto les paracera estupido,pero como dije hace tiempo que me vi naruto y hoy solo hasta esta parte me acuedo de la serie,de lo que sigue despues ya no,asi que les pedire su paciencia amigos,espero que me comprendan.**

 **Y pues tal vez aya algunos que me insulten,y lo se si,tal vez me los merezco por subir el fic y no acordarme mucho de la historia,pero ese tiempo lo usare para ver los capitulo de naruto,y de paso algunos de shippuden,por que cuando veo los capitulos ya no se me olvidan,bueno si paso ha pasado mas de un año que no lo veo si se me olvida,es por eso que mi nuevo fic de snk y dbz ya no tengo que verme los capitulos para ver que es lo que are,ya que como ya me vi el anime ya me acuerdo de todo lo que pasa en la historia,y pues eso seria todo espero su comprension.**

 **Ha y si me van a insultar por mi error,lo unico que les pedire de favor esque no sean comentarios hirientes ni excesivamente que te vajen la moral.**

 **Aunque si les interesa si seguire subiendo capitulos de El Aliado Mas Poderoso De La Humanidad.**

 **Pues eso Seria todo,se despide su amigo,Alister 01,cuidense y les deseo lo mejor,ya nos volveremos a leer en el proximo capitulo De e Aliado Mas Poderoso De La Humanidad,cuidense.**

 **PDT:Lamento si el capitulo es muy corto,prometo que cuando suba el proximo,sera mas largo.**


End file.
